My Heart Will Go On
by Ice Petals
Summary: *FINISHED* A Hermione/Dean fic. You don't see many of them lol =) well...Hermione's parents divorced & Krum broke up with her & Dean's liked her for a long time. will something happen? in 5th year
1. Why Can't My Life Be Different?

"My Heart Will Go On" Chapter 1: Why Can't My Life Be Different?  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
Now that it was almost the end of summer, Hermione was a bit jumpier than she was the 1st half of the summer. She missed Harry & Ron, & everyone at Hogwarts...even Malfoy. She guessed she just missed him because she missed being picked on & annoyed by him. It was weird, but she had changed over the summer. With her parents divorce & her sudden outbursts of emotions, & everything to do with her family, she just couldn't take it anymore. Every night, she would say to herself, "I'm almost 15 damnit! I shouldn't be treated like I'm 10!" The only comfort she found that summer was sitting on her windowsill at night, when the stars were out, & thought about everything that had happened to her that summer. Actually, she thought about EVERYTHING. Then, the night before she would be going to Ron's for the rest of the summer, she sat on her windowsill, as usual, when the stars were out. "Why can't my life be different?" she thought out loud. She then decided on something. "From here on out, I'm gonna make this year different. This year is mine. I promise that." With that, she went to bed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He couldn't take this anymore. He was pissed at everyone & everything. Well, except at Seamus & the girl of his dreams...but more about that later. Dean kept fighting with his parents ever since he got back from Hogwarts. They said if he could just talk to them, that they would understand, but they didn't. He was always shunned from his dream girl because she was always around Ron & Harry. Right...he was in love with Hermione. Well, at least he thought that. His heart broke in two when he found out that Neville had asked her to the Yule Ball last year, then was happy when she said no. But the worst part was that she was going with someone else...Victor Krum. Why a famous Quidditch star of all reasons?! He knew he would probably never win her over. Seamus tried to comfort him, but it never worked. Then, one night, the same night that Hermione was sitting on her windowsill, he said to himself, "Why can't my life be different?!" Then, he decided that this was it. He wasn't going to take it anymore. "This year's my year. Nothing's going to go wrong this year. I promise you that." He then went to bed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The thing was, little did they both know, there were shooting stars like crazy that night. People had plans for the two of them. Oh yes, they were in for a very different year this year. 


	2. Back On The Train Again

"My Heart Will Go On" Chapter 2: Back On The Train Again  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
Hermione had a pleasant time at Ron's, while hanging with him, Harry, Ginny, Fred, George, & the rest of the Weasly family. She was happier than she had been, even though sometimes she was moody. She could tell that Harry & Ron knew something was wrong with her, but didn't ask her. They picked the best decision, since she didn't want to tell them...yet. She found out that she, Lavender, & Dean were the prefects this year. Ron & Harry didn't care that they weren't prefects, since Ron didn't feel like having that responsibility & Harry had too much stress already in his life. Hermione did too, but they didn't know that. It also said that Malfoy & Pansy Parkinson were prefects for Slytherin *to her disgust*.  
  
She also noticed that Harry & the Weasly guys were...well...different around her now. She didn't know why. Actually, she did. It was probably because they finally figured she was growing up & it showed. It kinda bothered her since they were her closest guy friends, & she didn't need them to be fighting over her. She gave herself a mental note before they went on the train that she wouldn't go with anyone this year. After seeing her parents' divorce & Victor dumping her, she didn't really believe in love anymore. For some reason, though, she felt like she would betray her mental note, but pushed that aside as she, Harry, & the Weaslys piled into two magical ministry cars *Mr. Weasly still didn't get a new car* to head to Kings Cross Station.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dean went to Seamus's for the rest of the summer, bless his soul. If he didn't go to the Finnigan's, he knew he would've ran away from home. Lavender was also there when he got there, & Parvati. Everyone thought that he & Parvati should go out, but Dean didn't want to, since he still liked Hermione, & Parvati was going out with a kid from Beaubaxtons. Those three were his closest friends, apart from Neville, who hung out with them. Harry, Ron, & Hermione usually didn't hang out with them. Those three were always running around the castle, & always ended up in trouble. Maybe that's why You-Know-Who always found them. That didn't mean he didn't like them...its that they always got into trouble. When he got an owl from Hogwarts, he learned that he, Lavender, & Hermione *Dean jumped for joy* were prefects for Gryfinddor. The worst part was that Malfoy & Parkinson were the prefects for Slytherin. "How fun," Dean thought to himself. This was going to be one mighty interesting year.  
  
The good part was that he was getting a bit taller, but, as Seamus put it, "built some iron arms". He was getting pretty built, & when he would walk down a street with girls on it, they would giggle & look his way. He only hoped that Hermione would notice. He then wondered how much she changed over the summer. He didn't care if she was pretty or ugly, she would always be beautiful in his eyes. Maybe he would get her this year. Just maybe. He kept these thoughts with him as he, Seamus, Lavender, & Parvati climbed into the Finnigan's car & headed to Kings Cross Station.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
For the 5th year in a row, Hermione set her eyes on the beautiful, scarlet Hogwarts Express train. She always loved going on the train to Hogwarts. They always passed by beautiful places. She loved to look at the countryside & imagined herself in them, frolicking around the wildflowers & plopping down in a flowery spot. "Come on 'Mione," Ron said, taking Hermione out of her thoughts, "We gotta get a good seat on the train." "Coming," she responded, dragging her trunk & Crookstranks' cage behind her.  
  
After she, Ron, & Harry found an empty compartment, they went to a window & waved a good-bye to Mr & Mrs. Weasly. "Thank you!" she & Harry yelled out to them. She responded, "No problem dears! Have a wonderful year at Hogwarts!" "We will!" Ron also waved good-bye to his parents, then they got into their compartment as the train took off. Ginny would be joining them momentarily; she just had to say hi to a few friends of her. A minute later, she came into the compartment & flopped down next to Harry. "Hi guys," she chipped up, smiling at Harry. "Hey Gin." Hermione smirked to herself. She could tell that they liked each other. 'At least Harry got over Cho.' After what happened last year at the Triwizard Tournament, Harry said he finally realized that he would never get Cho. Now Ron would just have to watch out. Hermione didn't want to think at what Ron would do if he found out about Ginny & Harry.  
  
As they were traveling, they were talking about what would happen this year. They tried to stray from the fact that You-Know-Who was back. Instead, they went to the subject Hermione didn't want to get to. "So Hermione, why did Krum dump you?" Ron asked curiously. That was the question Hermione didn't want to answer. She just kept quiet. "Come on Hermione, we're you're best friends. You can tell us anything," Harry reassured, Ginny nodding her head in agreement. She was still silent. "Come on 'Mione. You can trust us," Ron argued, "It can't be that bad, since I never liked crooked-nosed Krum anyway." "Don't talk about him like that!" Hermione replied in outrage. "Well, just tell us. Did he dump you for Quidditch?" Ron just didn't know when to stop. "Leave me alone Ronald Weasly!" Hermione yelled in anger. She ran out of the compartment & found an empty one for herself. She just didn't need to tell them about him yet. "How could Ron call him crooked-nose Krum?!" she said to herself. The worst part was that he guessed. Victor dumped her for Quidditch, so now she didn't like Quidditch as much because of him. Finally, she started crying everything she had been holding in that summer...well...the part about Victor anyway.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What's gotten into her?" Ron questioned after Hermione fled out of the compartment. "Maybe because she didn't want to talk about that yet, you inconsiderate scum bag," Ginny exclaimed in anger, who also fled out of the compartment after Hermione. Harry followed her, who wanted to calm Ginny down. Unfortunately, they never made it to where Hermione was. Ron was just confused. He really liked Hermione. He needed to watch his mouth sometimes. He always seemed to take out things on her. Just then, someone popped their head into the compartment. "Hey Ron, where's Hermione?" Dean questioned. "Somewhere back there." Ron pointed behind him. "Thanks man." Dean then left.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dean was happy when Angelina, who was the Head Girl, told him to go find Hermione. They needed to have a brief meeting before getting to Hogwarts. She had something important to tell them, so everyone had to be there. He stopped by the compartment Harry, Ron, & Hermione were usually in, & was surprised not to see Hermione in there, just Ron. "Hey Ron, where's Hermione?" Dean questioned. "Somewhere back there." Ron pointed behind himself. "Thanks man," Dean replied. He then went to find Hermione. Ron looked really bad, like he was just hit with a speeding train. He wondered what it was about. He kept peaking his head into compartments. Actually, he found Harry & Ginny in one, & they were sitting together very closely. He smiled to himself & didn't say anything as he continued on. That's when he heard it; crying. He ran to the compartment that the trying was coming from, & was shocked to see who was in it.  
  
He saw Hermione, in a pair of gold sweat pants & scarlet camisole, with a gold & scarlet hooded jacket. Her head was in her hands, & she was crying. Her hair was all around, some of it wet with tears. "Hermione! What's wrong?" Dean whispered, sitting next to her. She lifted her head up, her big, chocolate brown eyes filled with sadness. She gave him a small grin & said, "Nothing. I'm fine." "No you're not. You were crying." "Its nothing Dean." She then looked at him in a stare. It looked shocked, but then she smiled at him again & asked, "Why are you here?" "Um..uh...We need to...get to the front compartment...& have a brief meeting with the heads &...other prefects." 'I can't believe I was stuttering!' he thought to himself. He couldn't help it, since he noticed she checked him out. 'She actually looked at me!' He smiled to himself. "Alright, let's get going," she replied, helping him up. They then exited the compartment.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
In the middle of her crying, she heard someone say, "Hermione! What's wrong?" It was Dean, who sat next to her. She looked up at him, then gave him a small grin & said, "Nothing. I'm fine." "No you're not. You were crying." "Its nothing Dean." She looked at him & really took him in for a second. He looked like he got built over the summer, & he had on a baggish pair of jeans & dark red T-shirt. He actually looked pretty good. His dark hair was messed up on his head, but not like Harry's. She smiled at him again & asked, "Why are you here?" "Um..uh...We need to...get to the font compartment...& have a brief meeting with the heads & ...other prefects," he stuttered. She chuckled to herself at this. "Alright, let's get going," she replied, helping him up. They then exited the compartment. 


	3. Surprises Are Great

"My Heart Will Go On" Chapter 3: Surprises Are Great  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
Dean couldn't stop grinning like mad. There he was, walking with Hermione! She had gotten very pretty over the summer, & a bit stronger looking. He still wondered why she cried. He would ask her later...if he had the courage to. Pretty soon, they made it to the front of the train & climbed into the right front compartment. It was large enough to fit all of the prefects & the heads in there. He also saw Justin Finch-Fletchley, Susan Bones, & Hannah Abbot of Hufflepuff for prefects, Terry Boot, Mandy Brocklehurst, & Padma Patil for the Ravenclaw prefects, & the Head Boy & Girl, Lee Jordan & Angelina Johnson, from Gryfinddor. He turned to Hermione & saw her shocked. He was also shocked. Lee Jordan, Fred & George Weasly's best friend, Head Boy! It was a shocker. Lavender was also in there, & Malfoy & Parkinson, unfortunately. Dean took a seat next to Lavender, & Hermione took a seat next to Dean.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione noticed that Dean wouldn't stop grinning as they walked up to the front of the train. He looked cute like that. 'Did I just say he looked cute?!' It was Dean Thomas she was talking about! Well, she couldn't argue, he was good looking. She never really got to know him all these years at Hogwarts. She made a mental note to make sure she became better friends with him this year. At least they were both prefects. When they finally reached the compartment, Hermione looked around to see who was in there. She saw Justin Finch-Fletchley, Susan Bones, & Hannah Abbot of Hufflepuff for prefects, Terry Boot, Mandy Brocklehurst, & Padma Patil for the Ravenclaw prefects, & the Head Boy & Girl, Lee Jordan & Angelina Johnson, from Gryfinddor. She was shocked. Lee Jordan, Head Boy?! 'I bet Fred & George will be surprised when they see this,' she chuckled to herself. She also saw Malfoy, who was glaring at her, & Pansy. 'Just who I need to see: Malfoy & his prissy little girlfriend.' She took a seat next to Dean, who took a seat next to Lavender. She turned her attention to Angelina, who began to speak.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Alright," Angelina started, "I have called you all here because I have a few announcements to make. First of all, the other 6th year prefects aren't here because they are going to have different responsibilities then you all this year. Professor Dumbledore decided to change the way prefects are going to look over the school, well, at least for you guys. The 6th year prefects will resume to do what they were doing last year, make sure no one gets into trouble & such. This year, you guys will be helping to prepare events that will take place at Hogwarts. For instance, there was a vote that there will be a Halloween Ball, Christmas Ball, & Valentine's Day Ball this year. Then, we're going to be holding cruise with Durmstrang & Beauxbatons from April 1st 'till April 14th." 'Oh great, at least Victor already graduated,' Hermione thought to herself. "And one more thing before you go back to your compartments. This year, all of the prefects will have their own common room & dorm rooms. That will mean that you will have your own room in a different, small tower. You'll see it after the Great Feast tonight. Have a great rest of the train ride."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Hermione couldn't wait. Their own common room! The sad part was that Ron & Harry & Ginny weren't going to be sharing it with her. Too bad, though. She actually felt glad that she wasn't going back in her old Gryfinddor dorm room. She liked it & all, but she needed a change. 'I wonder what its going to look like,' she thought to herself. Also, there was going to be a cruise! Now that sounded awesome.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dean couldn't wait. A common room that he got to share with Hermione! Things couldn't get any better. Wait, they could. They were all going to go on a cruise! This was looking like a pretty good year. The bad part was that he wasn't going to share a room with Seamus, Neville, Harry, or Ron anymore. Well...he needed a change anyway.  
  
Dean left the compartment, & Hermione followed, who was followed by Lavender. Lavender was mouthing to Dean, 'Ask her to hang out with us.' "Hermione?" "Yeah?" "DoyouwanttohangoutwithmeLavender&theothers?" "What?" Dean took a deep breath & repeated, "Do you want to hang out with me, Lavender, & the others?" "Suure." Yes! She said yes! He was about ready to bounce around. He did cool himself down enough to say, "Cool." "Well look who it is," someone sneered from behind him, Lavender, & Hermione. "Malfoy, Hermione said in a harsh sneer. "What are you doing here with your mudblood friend, Mudblood?" "Get lost Malfoy," Lavender demanded, stepping up to him. "What's a great psyhicatric lunatic going to do to me? Threaten me to my room?" He sneer as he saw that Lavender was about to cry, & she ran to the compartment where Seamus & Parvati would be. "That wasn't cool man," Dean said, now stepping up to him. "What's a great mudblood bloke going to do to me?" Malfoy sneered. "This." Dean shoved him to the ground, & whispered a charm that caused a tack to be down there for him. "Shit!" Malfoy yelped. "That's what you get Malfoy," Dean sneered as he motioned for Hermione to follow him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione was in shock. She couldn't believe Dean did that. She was glad he did that. The bloody prat deserved that. "Thanks Dean," Hermione exclaimed. Dean replied, No prob Hermione. I didn't like what he said about you & Lavender, plus, he was getting bloody annoying." Hermione had to laugh at this. She got up on her toes & gave Dean a hug, then waited for him to continue to his compartment. Dean blushed heavily, then continued, so Hermione kept following him, also starting to blush.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He couldn't believe it. 'SHE JUST HUGGED ME!' he thought happily. He blushed, hoping Hermione didn't notice, & continued to his compartment, where Hermione followed him. 


	4. Start Of New Friendships

"My Heart Will Go On" Chapter 4: Start Of New Friendships  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
She followed Dean into the compartment he was in. She smiled to Seamus, Lavender, & Parvati, who were sitting in there. They smiled back, & she took a seat next to Dean, who sat next to Parvati. Seamus & Lavender were across from them, Seamus' arm around Lavender & Lavender's head against his shoulder. "Nice to see you here Hermione," Seamus said, & extended his free hand. She shook it with a smile on her face. This was a nice change for her. She loved Harry, Ron, & Ginny, but she never really saw all of the other Gryfinddors much. "Thanks for standing up for me Lavender," she said. "Not a problem 'Mione. Malfoy was getting on my nerves anyway." "I can't believe he said that about you though." "Yeah. At least I have Seamus here to comfort me." Seamus blushed as Lavender gave him a peck on the cheek. "Its nothing," he mumbled. That caused all of them to laugh. "So Hermione, why are you here anyway? Aren't you supposed to be sharing the compartment with Harry & Ron?" Parvati asked, sounding curious. She replied, "Well, Dean invited me to hang with you guys, so I agreed." "Oh really?" Seamus said with a smirk on his face. Hermione turned her head to Dean, who was blushing. "Well...it's a nice change anyway."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He was happy that Hermione was getting along with Seamus, Lavender, & Parvati. As they were chatting, Dean was wondering why Hermione came with him. 'Why didn't she say she had to go back to Ron & Harry? I mean, I'm just Dean Thomas, this guy in your house & year, the person you hardly ever talk to, the person that you don't really hang out with.' He was really confused, but he was thrilled she said yes. It was nice to have her next to him, talking to his friends, laughing with his friends. Neville even joined them for a minute or two. He said he had to leave, but he thought he heard him talking to a girl. Neville with a girlfriend: impossible, but it could happen.  
  
All to soon, the announcer said that they would be arriving at Hogwarts in 5 minutes. "Sorry, but I have to go. Harry, Ginny, & Ron are probably wondering what happened to me." They chuckled. "See you guys later." She then left. "Sooooo, you're being brave aren't you Dean?" Seamus smirked. "What do you mean?" he replied, starting to blush again. "Mighty brave of you to ask Hermione here. She even said yes." "Maybe she's starting to like you Dean," Lavender pointed out. "She could never like a guy like me." "Oh jeez Dean. I saw the way she was looking at you. She even blushed when you swiped you arm & it touched hers. She jumped a little bit. She likes you," Parvati argued. Maybe she was right...just maybe. "Nah. I won't believe it until I see it."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione was quite pleased that she hung out with Dean & the other Gryfinddors. She never really talked to them that much. It was good that they accepted her. At one point Dean's arm brushed by hers & she jumped. She felt tingly, like how she felt when Victor touched her before. That could mean...nah...it couldn't be. She hardly got to know him! She couldn't be attracted to Dean...or could she? She finally arrived at her, Ron, Ginny, & Harry's compartment. When she opened it, she couldn't believe her eyes. Harry had his arm around Ginny, Ginny had her head on his shoulder, & Ron wasn't even there. "Finally, we thought you died!" Ginny exclaimed, who got up to hug her. She returned the hug & smirked at her & Harry. "You're finally going out?" "Yup," Harry smiled back as he had his arms waiting for Ginny, who came into the & sat on his lap as Harry wrapped his arms around her. "So, where did Ron wonder off to?" "In another compartment." Harry & Ginny frowned. "What happened?" "He didn't take us going out too well," Ginny sighed. Harry continued, "He ran out, said to find you, but I think he went to go bust up Malfoy or something. He was so mad." Suddenly, the compartment door opened & Lavender was there. "Hermione! Follow me quick!" she exclaimed worriedly, grabbing her wrist. "What happened?!" Hermione exclaimed, being pulled up by Lavender & dragged up to the front of the train. "Its Ron!" "Oh my!" Harry & Ginny weren't far behind. They reached the compartment Dean, Seamus, Parvati, & Lavender were sharing, but heard yelling in it.  
  
"How could you, you scum of a bloke?!" That was definitely Ron, & he was yelling at someone. Hermione bursted in & saw Ron towering Dean, who was laid flat against the window. It looked as if Ron had been punching him, since he had a bloody nose. "Ron! What do you think you're doing?!" she screamed, running over to Dean & making sure he was alright. "He was trying to hit on you Hermione. I was just protecting you. I heard them talking about you after you left." Ron looked like he was going to punch Dean again when Hermione got up into Ron's faced & sneered very angerly, "You were spying on me?! I thought you were better than that!" "Didn't you listen to me?! HE WAS TRYING TO HIT YOU GOD DAMNIT!" "Don't you use the Lord's name in vain Ronald Weasly!" she screamed back, "Plus, I don't care that Dean was 'hitting' on me! At least he's not a bloody scum bag who hits people for no apparent reason!" "You didn't have to say that Hermione," Dean replied quietly. She looked down upon him & saw him blushing. She smiled at him & said, "I do Dean." "Fine, be like that Hermione. You're not going to have me around to protect you." Ron then stormed out of the compartment. Hermione was so mad she couldn't yell something back at him. Right now, she was worried about Dean. She knelled next to him & asked, "Are you alright?" She took a tissue out of her pocket & dabbed at Dean's nose. "I'm fine Hermione. Don't worry about me," he replied while blushing. "Ron had no right to come & punch you in the nose. You never did anything to him." "Don't worry about it Hermione." She helped Dean up & sat him on one side of the compartment. Harry put a hand on Hermione's shoulder & said, "We're going to go comfort Ron. See you at the feast." "Alright. Watch out with him Harry. You too Gin." They just nodded, & headed out. "Thanks Hermione," Dean said. She asked, "For what?" "Standing up for me." He took her hand. She was shocked, but just blushed & said, "No problem."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He didn't know what he was thinking, when he grabbed Hermione's hand. The thing was, she didn't let go. That surprised him greatly. He just couldn't believe that Ron just stormed in after Hermione left & punched him in the nose, saying, "How in the hell could you say that about her?!" At least Lavender ran out to get Hermione. If she didn't, he bet that Ron would of punched more than just his nose. Parvati said in concern, "How about you sit with us at the Great Feast Hermione. It'll give you time to get away from Ron & let him cool off." "That would be great. Thanks you guys." "Hey, what are new friends for," Lavender said, smiling, "Plus, you're a prefect, along with Dean. We have to put up with each other." They laughed. Just then, it was time to head out to the castle. What still surprised Dean was that she was becoming friends with his friends & she still didn't let go of his hand. Finally, she noticed what she was doing & said, "Sorry about that." She blushed slightly as he replied, "Um...don't worry about it." After that, they all quickly threw their robes on their selves. They let go of hands as they followed Seamus, Lavender, & Parvati out of the train. 


	5. The World Of Colorful Rooms

"My Heart Will Go On" Chapter 5: The World Of Colorful Rooms  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
Hermione was glad that she was sitting with Dean on her one side & Parvati on her other & Seamus across from Dean & Lavender across from her & Neville across from Parvati. She could feel Ron giving her an evil stare the whole feast. She started feeling upset because of how it was probably her fault he did what he did. Parvati & Lavender kept telling her it wasn't her fault, but she didn't believe them that much. Overall, the sorting was alright. They received ten new Gryfinddors. After they ate, Angelina took her, Dean, & Lavender aside & said, "C'mon. Its time to see your new rooms." "Alright, see you guys later," the three of them said as they followed Angelina up a couple of staircases. Finally, they came up to a picture of a rainbow during the night with silver stars surrounding it. She touched the purple color of the rainbow & it opened up to a portrait hole. They followed Angelina in & gasped in awe.  
  
Their common room was all different colors, from spring green to pink. It was a very colorful room. There were three squishy arm chairs, which were indigo with a light green pillow each, a huge, light blue, squishy couch with silver pillows, & two love seats that were red with light pink pillows. The floor was oak wood, & there was a huge rug where the couches were that had the Hogwarts badge on it. There was also an oak table on top of the rug. Lee Jordan & the other prefects were also in there, goggling over how the common looked like. "This is your common room," Angelina smiled. "Wow," Hermione said to herself. Dean & Lavender were also impressed. "Over there are the staircases that lead to your rooms. Each staircase is the color of the house prefects that are in them & it also has your house mascot on the top of the entry way. You will find your room by finding your name on your door. Your name will be in the two colors that your room is. Enjoy." The heads smiled as the prefects found their staircases & looked for their rooms.  
  
Lavender's room was the first room they came to. Lavender opened the door & Hermione & Dean followed her into her room. They all gasped. Her room had lavender walls with glowing silver stars all over it. Her bed had lavender, silk sheets, with silver silk pillows, silver frame, & lavender drape. She also had oak drawers & an oak door that opened to oak stairs that lead to the bathroom that she, Hermione, & Dean would be sharing. She also had a huge window that had a great view of the lake. "You're room looks great Lavender!" Hermione gasped in excitement. "I know! I can't believe this is my room!" Lavender squealed in agreement. "Alright, let's get to my room! If hers looks great, mine better look good!" Dean exclaimed happily & ran up the stairs more. Hermione & Lavender just chuckled & followed him. Hermione hoped that her room would look cool.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When they came to Dean's room, he could hardly breath as he took in his room. His walls were a deep red with gold suns rotating around his room. His bed had deep red silk sheets, gold silk pillows, & a gold frame. His drawers were also oak wood & he had an oak door that opened to the bathroom he, Hermione, & Lavender shared. He also noticed that their bathroom had a white marble floor with gold & scarlet walls, a marble counter, three marble sinks, a huge mirror, marble tube with gold knobs, & marble, single shower with golds knobs. It also had three marble stalls with marble toilets in them with a gold flusher. He also had a huge window, like Lavender's, that had a great view of the lake. "You're room's awesome Dean!" Hermione exclaimed once again. "Just like you," Lavender sneered. Dean smiled, then said, "Come on, let's go see Hermione's room now!" As the girls ran up to Hermione's room, he took in his room & sighed. It was worth being a prefect...definitely.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was now Hermione's turn to be shocked as she opened the door to her room. Her room had deep sky blue walls with bright white clouds floating around them. Her bed look exactly like Lavender's, except she had deep sky blue silk sheets, bright white pillows, bright white frame, & deep sky blue drape. Her drawers were also oak wood & she had an oak door that opened to steps that lead to their bathroom. She also had a huge window that had a great view of the lake. "Your room's amazing," Lavender gasped. "I know," Hermione replied, smiling like an idiot. Dean also commented, "Your room shows your side perfectly." They smiled at each other. They then heard Lavender said, "Guys, look! The stairs lead up higher!" They then ran out of Hermione's room & went higher.  
  
They gasped as they opened one last oak door. It lead to a lovely balcony with two scarlet lounge chairs with gold cushions. "This-is-amazing!" Hermione gasped. Lavender & Dean nodded in agreement, too shocked to speak. This was the best view of the grounds they've ever seen. They could see everything: Hagrid's hut, the Quidditch pitch, the lake, the Forbidden Forest, EVERYTHING. It was truly magnificent. A yawn suddenly escaped Hermione, followed by a yawn from Lavender, then from Dean. "We better get to bed. We have classes tomorrow," Hermione stated, relucently starting to leave the balcony. "Yeah," Lavender & Dean agreed, following Hermione off the balcony, each saying good night as they entered their rooms.  
  
After Hermione got dressed for bed, she truly felt happier than she felt in a long time, even if Ron was mad at her. She didn't care if he was mad at her. She had other friends now, & they made her feel happy. She started to think of things, like what happened about her defending for Dean. Was she starting to like him? 'Nah,' she thought to herself. She couldn't, but as she slowly fell asleep, she started doubting her mental note.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After Dean was ready for bed, he just laid there for a few minutes, thinking about the day. He seemed to like Hermione more & more. Now there was a bit of hope that she would start to like him too, since they talked all day...well...a lot anyway. Maybe there was a chance. As he fell asleep, he was slowly falling harder for Hermione. Hopefully she knows how to catch, because it looks like Dean is going to be needing that catch someday soon. 


	6. PissOff Friends, Boring Classes, & Starg...

"My Heart Will Go On" Chapter 6: Piss-off Friends, Boring Classes, & Star- gazing  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
The next morning, Hermione woke up bright & fresh from a good night's rest. She decided to take a quick shower before going to classes, since it was only 6 in the morning. Luckily Lavender & Dean weren't up yet, so she didn't run into them after she put fresh robes on & went to brush her hair & teeth. Dean was the first of the other two to come in. He had morning hair, which was messier than usual. Hermione just chuckled. "What?!" he exclaimed. She replied, "Look in the mirror." He laughed too after seeing his hair. After that, Hermione went to get her stuff together so Dean could get a shower.  
  
After getting her school bag together, she met up with Dean & Lavender to head to breakfast. They soon met up with Seamus, Parvati, Neville, & even Harry & Ginny. Harry said that Ron was mad at him & Ginny too & wouldn't speak to them. They all laughed as they headed to the Great Hall. Once in there, they took their seats. Ron came in after them & sat on the opposite end from them. "He never gets over his anger quickly, does he?" Parvati exclaimed as they noticed him giving them all an evil glare. "Don't worry, he'll come around sooner or later," Ginny reassured them, "He's just stubborn." They spent the rest of the time listening to Hermione, Lavender, & Dean telling them about their common room & rooms. They were shocked as they listened to them. By the end of breakfast, they received their schedules.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Alright, Charms!" Dean exclaimed happily. All of his friends chuckled. "What?!" "Nothing," they all said in unison. Dean looked over his schedule & saw that he had Charms first with the Ravenclaws, then double Magical Creatures with Slytherins, then lunch, then DADA, & finally History of Magic with the Hufflepuffs. The best part was that he had all of his classes with his friends, including Hermione. 'At least we don't have Potions today,' Dean thought to himself as he & the others got up to leave. That's when he was hit in the back of the head with a syrupy pancake. "What the-?!" "You deserved it Thomas." He turned around & looked at a sneering Ron. "Why did you do that Ron?!" "You stole all of my friends Thomas! Now you're going to pay." "He's not stealing us Ron. We have to get away from you, you great stubborn prat." Hermione was once again standing up for Dean. He couldn't believe it. "Why are you standing up for him 'Mione?! I'm your friend, not him." "Because you're being a jerk, & he is my friend." "Fine, be that way Granger. You'll be sorry. *turns to Harry & Ginny* You'll be sorry for stealing my sister Potter. I thought you were better than that Ginny." Ron stomped off, leaving Ginny close to crying & Harry about ready to kill Ron for saying that about Ginny & making her cry. As they headed to Charms, Dean held Hermione back in the corridor & said, "Thanks again Hermione." "About what?" "For standing up for me again." She smiled. "Its no big deal Dean. Ron's just acting like a stubborn prick right now. He'll turn around." "Its cool to know that we're friends." He now smiled at her. "Yeah...it is." They then quickly caught up with their friends, now leaving Dean to think about Hermione & the possibility of her liking him...finally.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 'Jeez today was boooooooring!' Hermoine exclaimed to herself as she plopped onto one of the indigo squishy chairs closest to the fireplace in the prefect common room. She could of fell asleep in class. They didn't have any homework; just long speeches from all of their teachers, even from Hagrid & their new DADA teacher, Professor Newton. Ron still wasn't talking to them, & Hermione didn't want to talk to him after what he did today at breakfast. She thought he was better than that...but now she knew he wasn't. He always acted like a prick when something didn't go his way. She started thinking about other things though, like if she liked Dean or not. He was a cool person, & she was getting closer to him, even if it was only the first day at Hogwarts again. She felt an attraction between him & her, & that's what troubled her. She didn't want to get hurt, plus, he was her friend & she didn't want to lose her friendship with him. She was just confused with everything. Then, the one person that was on her mind sat on the floor in front of her.  
  
"Hey Dean," she greeted happily, giving him a smile. "Hey Hermione. Weren't classes absolutely boring today?" "Oh yeah...they were." "I know. I almost fell asleep during DADA, & I really did sleep during History of Magic." She chuckled at that. "You can't tell me that you didn't sleep during classes today Hermione," Dean stated, looking at her, trying to find an answer. "Maybe a little...," she answered. "Ah ha! Even someone as smart as you can sleep in class!" "Hey!" They both laughed, then were talking for a couple more minutes when Hermione said, "I think I'm going to go up on the balcony now." "Want company?" Dean asked, with a tiny bit of excitement in his voice. She smirked. "I supposed so...just don't try anything funny." "Who? Me? Never," he smirked, trying to put on an innocent face, but failed. Hermione just chuckled & said, "Alright, alright. Come on." "I'm going to beat you!" Dean then went running up the staircase. "Oh no you won't!" Hermione laughed as she followed him up to the balcony.  
  
A few minutes later, they were calmed down, looking up at the stars. "Aren't they pretty?" Hermione breathed, getting up off her lounge chair & walking to the gold railing. "Yeah," Dean agreed, walking next to Hermione. "Hermione?" "Yeah?" "Why were you crying yesterday?" He turned his head to gaze at her. Hermione sighed, finally ready to tell him. "Ron mentioned something about Victor Krum, my ex-boyfriend, who dumped me this summer. I was upset because Victor picked Quidditch over me, & Ron called him crooked nose Krum." She sighed again, looking towards the forest. "He meant so much to me." "Did you love him?" She never really thought about actually loving him. She always thought she was close, but she didn't know. "I don't think I was." "You can't say that. Its either yes or no." "Then no, I think, even though I was close one time. But other than that, no."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dean was actually relieved that Hermione told him the trust & that she didn't love Krum. He did feel bad for her, so he hugged her lightly. "Don't worry, you got me, Lavender, Seamus, Parvati, Harry, & Ginny here for you." "Why?" "Because we all care about you." Hermione looked up at him & asked, "Really?"He smiled. "Really."  
  
After that, they both went to bed. Dean sat by his window, already in his PJ's. He kept thinking about Hermione. She felt close to love once, & that person dumped her. He couldn't believe that Krum loved Quidditch more that Hermione, & that someone could just leave her like that. If he ever had Hermione, he wouldn't do that to her...because he cared for her, & he really did. Just then, he saw a shooting star, & quickly made a wish. 'I wish that Hermione will be mine someday.' He then went to bed, thinking about his dream girl, Hermione. 


	7. Events, Listening, & Sugar

"My Heart Will Go On" Chapter 7: Events, Listening, & Sugar  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
The next couple of weeks went by, a bit more exciting, no, wait, a lot more exciting than the first day of school. Now, the prefects & the heads started preparing for the events to come. They were only focused on the Halloween Ball & the cruise. The others still didn't know about the cruise, so the prefects had to keep quiet about it. It was going to take place at the Bahamas, going around all of the islands & would stop at 3 of them. That's why their cruise was going to be 2 weeks long.  
  
For Hermione, these pass couple of weeks have gone by smoothly with a couple of bumps. Ron still didn't turn around yet, trying to make her & all of her friends' lives hectic. He even started to owl poisonous letters to Dean, her, & Harry. 'He's being such a baby,' Hermione thought angrily to herself as she once again received an owl from her in poison. She quickly produced a pair of pillars & took the letter & quickly threw it into the fire. The fire turned an acidly green. "Great, now acid," Hermione exclaimed, throwing up her hands. It was now October, & the prefects & heads were having a meeting at 7. It was already 6, so Hermione sat & thought about what to do with her Dean situation. She & Dean had been getting closer during these pass weeks, since she saw more of him than Harry. He really understood her, even though she didn't tell him about not believing in love that much anymore, since it looked like he did. When they would go on the balcony together, he would always look up at the stars with a dreamy, wanting looking on his face. She always wondered what he was thinking about. She then decided to go look at the stars. When she got up there, she heard someone already up there. It sounded like Dean, so she ran to her window, since it was closest to the balcony, & listened in on what he was saying.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dean was sitting under the stars for the 7th night in the row, but without Hermione. He just couldn't get his mind off of Hermione. "She probably doesn't even like me. I mean, we just became better friends this year, & here I am, liking her for years. I can't just change her mind about me so quickly. There's gotta be a way, but probably not," he said out loud to himself. He looked up at the stars again. "Please, show me that Hermione might like me too. I don't wanna ruin anything, but...but...I care about her too much to show that I'm just a friend. I love hanging out with her, she's great. I just want to show her that I'll always be here for her & she doesn't have to worry about anything. I'll be there for her...but she doesn't know that. One day, maybe she will." He then looked at his watch & saw it was 6:45, so he headed down to the common room. He thought he heard a gasp from Hermione's room, but he just kept to his path to the common room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"He...he...cares about...me?" Hermione gasped, just hearing everything he said. She never knew he liked her for years, even liking her. Then he said he cared about her, more than a friend could. Now she was so confused, but she decided to make it look like she didn't hear anything. Her heart was telling her differently. It was telling her to tell him she cared about him too. She now finally realized that she cared about him too, but she couldn't tell him now. Just...not now. Soon, but not now. She then headed to the common room, where she was sure Dean was at.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dean was gazing into the fire, thinking about Hermione when someone plopped next to him. "Hey Dean," she greeted. Dean was startled, surprised that Hermione was there, & replied, "Hey." "Guess what I got today?" "What?" "An acid letter from Ron." "Again?! Doesn't he know when to quit?!" Dean exclaimed, getting mad, "He has no right to do that!" "We can't stop him though Dean. He is who he is. He'll get over this sometime." "But he's going too far Hermione! Don't you see?! He can't be just sending acid letters to us!" "I know....but-" "No buts Hermione. He shouldn't be doing it. Period. End of statement." Hermione did something that surprised him once again. She leaned her head on his shoulder & whispered, "Thanks." Dean just sighed, happily, & did the one thing that seemed right at the moment. He wrapped his arms around Hermione's waist, & they just gazed into the fire. He was now tingling all over. This felt way too much for him. He wondered if she felt the same way.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione felt very weird. There she was, her head on Dean's shoulder, & Dean now having his arms wrapped around her waist. This was way too much for her to handle, so she reluncently lifted her head & said, "We can't go gazing into the fire. Everyone's going to be here any minute." He removed his arms around her, rather slowly, & replied, "Yeah. We can't go dozing off with a meeting any minute." She then had a great idea. "Be right back!" She ran up to her room, leaving a surprised Dean, & dug through her trunk, finally finding a bag. She ran back down & plopped next to Dean. "What's in that bag?" Dean asked. "Candy!" "Alright! Bring on the sugar!" They started digging into the bag, grabbing onto whatever candy they could find. They were just laughing, eating candy. Finally, Angelina & Lee appeared, giving Hermione & Dean a weird look. "What?!" they both exclaimed in laughter. They just shook their heads & shoved Hermione & Dean to the other end of the couch. Pretty soon, all of the other prefects came in & the meeting began.  
  
An hour later, the meeting was over, & it left a while to work, but not tonight. They talked about the plans about the Halloween Ball, & came up with that it should be a costume ball, & the couples could go in matching outfits, if they wanted to. They were also going to have large, floating pumpkins around the Great Hall & floating candles & flying bats also, & they were going to have wizard music. It was going to be great. They then talked about the cruise. The heads decided that everyone was going to go, so they were going to need a huge cruise ship, to fit all of the Hogwarts students, then Beauxbatons bstudents, then Durmstrang students. It was going to be on a wizard cruise ship anyway, so it wouldn't be that bad, since they could just enhance it by magic to make it bigger for everyone. Hermione was still awake, since she & Dean ate all of that candy, she decided to go back & look at the stars. Suddenly, as she got up, she felt weak, & everything went black. 


	8. Bad News

"My Heart Will Go On" Chapter 8: Bad News  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
"Hermione!" Dean gasped, catching her before she fell. It looked as she went unconscious, so he carried her to Hospital Wing, running faster than he had in his entire life. She looked fine, & then she got up & blacked out. Dean kept trying to think what could of made this happen to her. He finally made it to the Hospital Wing, out of breath. "What's the meaning of this?!" Madam Pomfrey exclaimed. Dean exclaimed, while gasping for breath, "She-stood up-& suddenly-blacked-out." "Oh my! Set her onto a bed." Dean did as he was told, getting out of the way as Madam Pomfrey came over & checked on her. She frowned, then turned to Dean. "She has been poisoned." Poisoned! "How though?!" Dean exclaimed, looking at Hermione worriedly. "Did she eat anything recently?" "Candy!" Dean realized. "Huh?" "Me & Hermione ate candy recently." It was weird though. He felt fine, & she blacked out. "Oh dear," Madam Pomfrey sighed, "Well, I better check on you to make sure you're not poisoned either. I'm pretty sure Miss Granger has acid in her right now. I just gave her a liquid that will kill the acid in no time. Now, lay down." Dean did as he was told as she checked on him. After a minute, she said, "It looks like you weren't poisoned, but she was." "Will she be alright?" Dean asked worriedly. She smiled. "She'll be just fine, Mr. Thomas. She's resting right now but she should be fine by tomorrow morning. Now go get some rest & come back in the morning." Dean got up, & with one final glance at Hermione, left to go back to the prefect common room.  
  
He couldn't believe it. Hermione was poisoned! For an odd reason, it was with acid. He remembered her saying something about acid earlier. He thought back to earlier. That's when he saw Ron, standing in a corridor close to the Hospital Wing, smirking. That letter! "It was you, you bloody prick!" Dean yelled at him in anger, "How could you poison poor Hermione?! I thought she was your friend!" "Well, not anymore. That bitch deserved getting poisoned anyway." Dean was so angry that he did something amazing. He punch Ron in the mouth as hard as he could. "You asshole!" Ron yelled in anger as his mouth started bleeding. "You deserved it you bloody prick...literally." Dean made his way back to the common room with a little smile on his face, glad he punched Ron to bleeding.  
  
At least it was the weekend, because Dean couldn't sleep at all; he was too worried about Hermione. Lavender kept Dean company, but eventually she had to sleep. For the rest of the night, he just laid underneath the stars, thinking of ways to get back at Ron. Finally, morning came, so Dean ran down to the Hospital Wing to go see Hermione. Before he could come in, he heard people talking in there. "The poor dear, she was brought in last night by Mr. Thomas," he heard Madam Pomfrey exclaim. "At least it wasn't anything else. Since she's friends with Harry, she's already in danger," he heard Professor Dumbledore say. "What are we going to do about Harry & Mr. Weasly?" "Well, as I can see, Mr. Weasly & Mr. Potter are in a scramble, so Mr. Weasly should be fine for now. For Harry, I don't know. The best we can do is watch over him & make sure nothing happens to him." "I just hope our best is enough." "Yes, I do hope so." Dean waited a minute, absorbing everything in. Hermione & Harry in danger? 'It probably has something to do with him.' Of course Dean was talking about Voldemort, but he wasn't ready to say his name just yet. Finally, Dean entered the Hospital Wing. "Is she alright?" Dean asked, wanting an answer. "Yes Mr. Thomas, she's wide awake now. I think you should go tell her what happened," Professor Dumbledore replied, having a small smile & a twinkle in his eyes.  
  
Dean ran over to where Hermione was & gave her a hug. "Hey," she greeted softly. "Hey," he replied, "How did you sleep?" He let her go as she replied, "Alright...I guess. What happened? All I know is that I was poisoned...but nothing else." "You remember that letter you got from Ron?" "Yeah?" "He put poison in the candy you ate, acid, & it poisoned you." "Oh why that little bloody scum bag!" Hermione hissed out, "The candy I ate was my favorite. He knew what my favorite was so he must've snuck into my room & poisoned it." "Lucky for me I saw him last night, found out, & punched him in the mouth." This he said in a whisper. Hermione giggled & hugged Dean back. "Thanks for doing that," she whispered in his ear, "If you didn't do that, I probably would have." They both laughed. At that moment, Madam Pomfrey entered. "Am I free to go?" Hermione asked sweetly. "Yes, but I have some bad news." "What is it?" Hermione & Dean asked in unison. "I'm afraid that the liquid I gave you is going to give you some side effects soon...& it'll last at least 2 weeks." Hermione gasped. Madam Pomfrey sighed & informed, "I'm afraid you can't go to the Halloween Ball. I'm sorry." Hermione had tears going down the side of her face. "Take her to her room quickly Mr. Thomas. The side effects will begin in an hour. First she will throw up for a week, at least 6 times a day. Then, for the last week, she will only throw up for 2 times a day, but will go into mood swings without meaning to. She will also be very tired. Now off you go." Hermione tried standing up on her own, but she was still too weak, so Dean put her arm around his shoulders & wrapped his arm around her waist, & helped her out of the Hospital Wing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She could kill Ron right about now. Because of him & his childish behavior, she couldn't go to the Halloween Ball. She didn't say anything as Dean helped her to the prefect common room & rushed her to her room. She was grateful for Dean to help her as he tucked her in her bed & quickly got a large bucket from the bathroom. She didn't know why Dean was doing this, but she was glad. "Thanks for helping me out Dean," she whispered, still weak. Dean smiled at her & replied, "Well, you are my friend. Why wouldn't I help someone like you?" He turned red, then said, "I...um...didn't-." She cut him off by saying, "Don't worry about it." She smiled back at him. They sat in silence for a few minutes, then Hermione said, "I can't believe I can't go to the Halloween Ball because of Ron! Its not fair that he poisoned me. Why did he have to do that?!" "Shhhh...its alright 'Mione. I'm mad at Ron for doing this to you. I don't know how he can go that low & poison you. He was supposed to be your friend, not try to kill you. I don't know what's gotten into him, but I won't let anything happen to you, I swear." Hermione was touched by his words. It felt too good to be true. "You swear?" "I swear, cross my heart & hope to die." They both chuckled, then she started to feel queasy. "Dean...," she moaned, pointing to the bucket. He quickly grabbed it & brought it to her in time for her to start to throw up. 


	9. Mood Swings Can Be EvilBut Good

"My Heart Will Go On" Chapter 9: Mood Swings Can Be Evil...But Good  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
It was finally the day of the Halloween Ball, & everything was hectic. Hermione was really sick, throwing up a lot like Madam Pomfrey said. Someone had to stay & look after Hermione, so Dean took that job. That meant getting set up for the Halloween Ball was harder. He felt really bad for Hermione to be going through this. He was even harsher to Ron than he was before, & so were Seamus, Lavender, Parvati, Harry, & Ginny. It did look like Ron felt bad about doing that to Hermione, but they wouldn't cut slack for him. She didn't want to see him anyway, & now hated his guts. When he wasn't in class, Dean would be taking care of Hermione. He even missed prefect meetings for her. Lavender usually came up to Hermione's room & tell them what they talked about at the meeting & such. The cruise was already booked, so they didn't have to worry about doing that much on it, just having to set up some things for the rest of the school.  
  
Dean decided not to go to the ball so he could care for Hermione. He did have to be careful, since only a few days ago she started getting seriously bad mood swings. He made sure no one was around when she went about with it. She hadn't said anything bad yet, just how much she wished Ron would die, but that's all. Lavender came up before leaving the ball. Luckily, Hermione wasn't in a bad mood...yet. "I'm sorry you guys aren't going to the ball," she sighed, "I'll tell you guys all about it when I get back." "See ya Lav," they said in unison as she walked out the door. "Thanks for staying with me Dean," Hermione said softly. "No problem 'Mione. Plus, the person I was going to ask wasn't able to go." He gave her a small smile, then realized what he said. He immediately blushed. "You were going to ask...me?" Hermione gasped in surprise. He just nodded his head sheepishly. She suddenly hugged him tight, not letting go. He just hugged her back, starting to go very red. All the sudden, she let him go & pushed him. He landed on the floor. It was bad mood swing time.  
  
"What was that for?" he asked quietly. "For being too good to be true," she almost yelled back, "Just like Victor. I can't believe I almost fell in love with that twit! He was a big ol' mighty Quidditch star, & me the small little book geek. I'm too smart & ugly. That's probably a reason why he dumped me." "You're not ugly," Dean wishpered. "Yeah I am! Loved Quidditch than spending time with me. Ha! He was probably cheating on me. THEN there go my parents, getting a bloody divorce. That shattered all my hopes & dreams of falling in love. If they don't love each other, who can?! I mean, yeah, they looked in love, & then they divorced. They probably didn't love each other in the first place!" "Love isn't like that Hermione. Its there, theirs probably just died," Dean said quietly, knowing what was coming at him, & going back on the bed to try comforting her. "How do you know?! Your parents didn't get a bloody divorce Dean! You don't understand me! Nobody does!" "Then let me." "If you do, you'll run away like everyone else does. Yeah, I used to tell my muggle best friend, Harriet, & when she found out about the real me, she backstabbed me & ran away to my enemy, Janet, the stupid, bloody blonde. I'm not good enough for anyone. Nobody loves me, not even my own parents." Dean had to stop this. Everything she was saying wasn't true. "That's not true Hermione! Your parents do love you, & Harriet shouldn't have done that. Friends don't do that to friends." "Yeah, how do I know who my real friends are then?! I probably don't have any!" "Yeah you do! You have, Harry, Ginny, Lavender, Parvati, Seamus, Neville, & me." "How do I know?! You guys probably talk about me behind my back!" She went to slap him, but he grabbed her hand in time. She tried with the other, but he got the other too. He could feel himself burning inside from passion. He couldn't let Hermione do this to herself. He cared too much about her to let him do this. "Hermione, just listen to me. We would never-." His words were cut short- by Hermione's mouth. She just came up & kissed him, hard, on the lips. He wanted to push away, but he couldn't. His emotions were taking control of his body, & it looked like Hermione's were as well, because she wrapped her arms around his neck & he put his hands around her waist. The kiss was just getting deeper & deeper, when finally they needed to breathe. "I...I...can't believe I just...did that!" Hermione gasped, starting to cry, "You probably hate me now!" He pulled her into a hug. "I don't hate you Hermione." "Yes you do!" "No I don't." "Stop denying it! You hate-!" Dean made her shut up by kissing her. It just started to intensify again, Dean pulling Hermione closer to him. They kept kissing like that for a while.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When Lavender came back from the dance, she went up to Hermione's room to tell Dean & her how wonderful the dance was. To her surprise, they weren't there, so she went to the next place she thought they were at: the balcony. Before going up there, she looked through Hermione's window & was shocked at what she saw. Dean & Hermione were on the balcony...kissing! It was a major shocker for her, but she was happy for them. Something caused them to finally be together. 'I can't wait to tell Seamus!' Lavender thought excitedly as she ran back to her room & wrote a quick note to him, attached it to her new snowy owl's leg, Purity, & sent it out her window. She quickly went to bed, hoping that they didn't noticed that she just saw what she saw. 


	10. AvoidingThen Confronting

"My Heart Will Go On" Chapter 10: Avoiding...Then Confronting  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
After the Halloween Ball, Hermione was still sick for a few more days, 3 at the most. She still couldn't believe that she kissed Dean, her up-coming best friend, & then he did something that shocked her...he kissed her back. After that, they went up to the balcony to look at the stars, & she went off, ranting how she shouldn't have let her emotions do that...how she can't control them anymore, but Dean was the one who comforted her & told her sometimes that's good & she kept saying how ugly she was & how geeky she was & how anybody could every like her, while Dean was tall, cute, & cool & everyone likes him more than her, but he just pressed his lips against hers to make her shut up. She still thought he was a great kisser, because that was her first kiss. The next day, she told him this. He said "Well, for your first kiss, you kiss great!" She laughed & asked him if it was his first too, but he didn't say because she started to throw up.  
  
Finally, Hermione was free to move around again, but she was still weak, so Dean always helped her out. She was grateful for him to be there. She could see how much he cared for her. The only thing was that she had a lot of make-up work, & so did Dean because she was sick & he was taking care of her, so they missed 2 weeks worth of classes. It was Wednesday when Hermione was let free again, so they had Double Potions first. 'Wonderful, the class I want to go to when I get better,' she thought to herself miserably as she & Dean walked into class behind Seamus, Lavender, Parvati, & Harry. They decided that after class they would get their missed work from him. That day they had to make a Truth Potion, & surprisingly, he let them have their own partners. Hermione guess he only did that because he knew friends would ask personal questions, & it might be about them, so it could be a bad something that would ruin their friendship. So, Dean asked Hermione to be his partner, & of course she agreed to it. She made the potion, got it checked by Snape, who gave them an evil sneer as he said it was the right color, & they both drank it. Hermione was the first to ask one question, then Dean.  
  
"Are you too good to be true to me? That means, do you really like me?" His reply was, "Of course. Why wouldn't anyone like you? You're smart, pretty, fun to be around, & great to hang out with. I've always liked you, you just didn't know." Hermione was shocked. Dean has liked her for a long time! She just hope he didn't ask her the same question. Luckily, he didn't, but he asked an even more difficult one. She heard him say this in a whisper. "When you kissed me, did you want to kiss me because you like me, or because I wouldn't shut up?" Hermione had to think about this. She wouldn't have kissed him if she didn't feel an attraction between him & her, but she couldn't go liking him. He would probably break her heart, but for some reason, that didn't seem possible for him to do to her. "I kissed you because I like you," she whispered back, in full honest truth. Hey, it was a Truth Potion.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dean was a shocked about what Hermione said. She wasn't lying, since she was under the Truth Potion, but she never expected her to like him. She thought he did it because he was talking too much. But there she was, telling the truth about him: she liked him. It was now the end of class, & he helped Hermione up & said, "Come on, we need to get our make-up work before Charms." "Right," she said, a little dazed, for whatever reason he didn't know about. "Professor Snape?" Dean asked. "Well, look who it is: Miss Granger & Mr. Thomas. What do you two want?" he sneered with a smirk on his face. "We just want our work that we missed." "Alright, you two have to write a 3 page essay about the Forbidden Potion Combinations, then create the Mood Potion & let me see it." As they left, Dean thought that what Snape gave them was fairly easy. He couldn't understand it. Snape was never that lean on something like that. 'Well, the more he does that the more I'll start to like him.' Surprisingly, Hermione hadn't said anything yet. She still looked dazed. "Hermione, are you alright?" Dean asked, looking at her worriedly. Then, she did something he didn't expect: she ran away from him. "Hermione! Wait!" he called out to her, starting to follow her, but she got too much of a head start & vanished. He couldn't believe she did that, so he went to class, giving her some space.  
  
During that day, Hermione kept avoiding him for some unknown reason. She just talked to Lavender, Parvati, & Ginny, & also to Harry, but to no one else. He had no idea why she was avoiding him. The next day, she avoided him still, & then Friday too. Finally, it was Saturday, & he had enough. He didn't know why she was avoiding him, so he went to find her after breakfast. He saw her disappear somewhere, but he didn't know where, so he went to the best place to find her: the balcony. He ran up there & looked around the grounds. He then spotted her, sitting on a large rock by the lake. For November, it was pretty cold, & she only had her cloak & school robes on, so he ran into his room, got his Hogwarts' blanket, & performed a charm on himself that he recently learned from a charm book of his. He made himself fly, so he ran to the balcony, climbed onto the rail, & jumped. Luckily, he kept his cool, so he was flying like a free bird looking for his lost partner, going to Hermione. She didn't see or hear him coming; she was just staring off into the lake. He landed behind her with a soft 'thump!' & he walked over to her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ever since Potions' class Wednesday, Hermione had been avoiding Dean. She just couldn't be around him when she said she liked him. She promised herself she wouldn't do that, but she betrayed it. She couldn't do that, she could break his heart, or he could break hers. She just didn't want to get hurt, or be the one hurting the other. She was just too confused & messed up.  
  
"Mind if I sit here?" someone said from behind her. It was Dean. She panicked & said, "I...um...need to do....work now...so...um....see ya-." "You're not going anywhere Hermione. We have to talk," he said, a look of pain & hurt in his eyes. Hermione didn't know how she hurt him, so she stayed & made a spot for him to sit. He had a blanket with him, but didn't do anythign with it yet. "How come you have been avoiding me Hermione? What did I do wrong?" he asked in hurt. He thought he did something wrong? "Its not you," she whispered in reply, looking down. He put his arm around her shoulders & said, "Look Hermione, something I said in Potions is making you this way, so tell me, what did I do?" "Its not you!" she replied angerly, "Its me! I don't...don't..." She then started to cry. She couldn't bare to tell him the truth. As hard as it was for her to admit it, he meant too much to her for her to lose as a friend. "What is it 'Mione?" he asked again, more forceful to get the answer out of her. "I don't want to...get hurt," she replied sheepishly, "& I don't want to hurt you. You mean...too much to mean. & I don't want to lose you as a friend." She cried some more, but this time, buried her head into Dean's chest. "Shhhhh....you can't be scared Hermione. You'll always be my friend. &...if I need to get hurt just to have you...I will." Hermione looked up at Dean in surprise. He was smiling down at her. She just hugged him tight, afraid to let go. "I can't believe you care about me Dean. I was hardly your friend before...& now this. Why?" "Like I said...because I care about you. I knwe someday you would be all mine." "& now it is." She finished by kissing him, long & hard.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Little to their thought, someone was watching them from a window. "That bitch...I'm going to get her for that." The person closed the window in disgust, & started plotting a way to break those two apart...for good. 


	11. Yes!

"My Heart Will Go On" Chapter 11: Yes!  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
The next few weeks of November went pretty well. Gryfinddor had a game against Ravenclaw & won 230-40. They did find a new Keeper to replace Oliver Wood: Ginny Weasly. Of course Harry is the new captain, so she did really good, but Ron was trying for it too, & he got really mad at Harry. Well, who wasn't mad at Ron? Even his brothers were mad at him for acting like a spoiled brat. Now, the prefects were also getting ready for the Christmas Ball, since it was 2 weeks before it. Luckily, Ron didn't try anything to get Hermione, or Dean, sick, so she was free to go to the dance.  
  
On a Friday night, 2 weeks before the ball, & having holiday break being only a week & a half away, the prefects had a meeting with the heads, deciding what should be at the ball & etc. "I think we should stick with the regular Christmas trees, since that has been a tradition for several hundreds of years," Angelina stated, writing it down on a checklist, "Any suggestions?" "How about we have fake snow falling in the Great Hall?" Padma suggested. "Wonderful idea Padma," Angelina said, writing that down. "We should also have a mini garden with fake snow, if it isn't snow, & loads of hollies, & white roses," Hermione suggested. Lavender added, "& also some benches for people to sit on, & icicle flowers, with a sculpture in the shape of a star, or something Christmas-y." "Great ideas Hermione & Lav," Angelina said, writing those on paper. Lee added, "You are also going to go to Hogsmede the day before break to get dress robes, if you need a pair." "We should have Muggle music playing too Ang," Susan said. "Good suggestion," Angelina agreed, writing it down.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
During the meeting, Dean wasn't really paying attention to what was being said for the ball, but how he was going to ask Hermione, even though she would go with him anyway. He intended onto asking her right after the meeting, when they went to watch the stars together. He wanted to make it special, because she was special to him. Finally, the meeting was over, & everyone headed somewhere. He knew where Hermione was going, so he quickly went to the balcony to meet her there.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione was nervous that Dean wouldn't ask her to the ball. She had a feeling he would, but what if he didn't want to go with her? 'I'm over- reacting. Of course he'll ask me,' Hermione told herself. The meeting finally ended, & she headed up to the balcony, where Dean would be heading too.  
  
"Hey Dean," Hermione greeted him, wrapping her arms around his neck. He gave her a hug, & whispered in her hair, "Hey 'Mione." It was getting colder at night, since it was December. Luckily, they already had a blanket out here, so Dean picked it up & wrapped it around him & her. Hermione loved it when Dean was near her like this. She asked, "Doesn't the ball sound great? Its going to have snow, & Christmas trees, & everything that makes it so special." He just nodded, staring into the sky. Hermione followed his gaze, & they laid eyes on the same star. Hermione felt Dean turn his gaze onto her & asked, "Hermione?" "Yeah?" she asked, smiling at him. "Can I ask you something?" "Anything." "Will you go to the ball with me?" She smiled brightly, glad that her suspicions weren't true. "Of course."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dean was so happy that he lifted Hermione & twirled her around. "Yes! You said yes!" he celebrated, happy to hear Hermione laughing as he kept twirling her. He bent his head up & kissed her, which she returned. He set her down as they kept kissing. "How sweet," someone smirked, in a good way, from behind them. They turned around & saw Lavender standing there with a smile on her face. "Lav! I thought you were meeting up with Seamus," Dean said sheepishly, still holding Hermione close as she buried her head into his chest. "We did meet up," someone said from behind her. It was Seamus! "But you aren't-." "I flew into her window, which she left open for me. Glad you finally told her Dean," he smirked back. He was just so embarrassed, & it appeared that Hermione was too, but they both let out a laugh, saying in unison, "At least we don't have to keep it a secret anymore!" They smiled at each other, Dean immediately relaxing at Hermione's smile. They all talked about the ball until they were too tired to talk anymore. 


	12. Special Gifts

"My Heart Will Go On" Chapter 12: Special Gifts  
  
*A/N: Well...this story is coming out pretty good...at least i think. lol =) do you think this story is going at a rapid pace? At least when I'm out of ideas, I'll be done for a bit...but I'm not out of ideas yet. hehehe ;) lol =) i have this new kick ass story line in mind, & i don't know if i should base it in the Harry Potter world thingy, but it's a cool idea. i mean, it'll kick ass...literally. lol =) well I'm out for now. see ya! =)*  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
Those next two weeks before the ball were hectic, since this ball was really important, & classes were coming to an end soon. Hermione couldn't wait until the ball. She was going with Dean, & recently, Ron apologized for everything he did to her & Dean ever since the beginning of the year, so she forgave him & they were friends again. Ever since Seamus & Lavender found out about them, they told Parvati, Ron, Harry, & Ginny the good news. They were all happy for her & him, but she couldn't help but feel some jealously from Ron. Overall, she was happier than she had been in a long time.  
  
Finally, it was the last day of classes before break. Everyone was excited, since that meant tomorrow was going to be Christmas Eve. Once again, they were going to have the ball on Christmas night. Hermione was anxious for classes to end so she could go to the Gryfinddor common room for the first time this year. Lavender, Dean, & her decided to hang out with their buddies there, since everyone that was going home for the holidays was leaving later on, after classes had ended. Not a lot of people were leaving, but that was only because of the ball being on Christmas. At last, classes were over. All of them went running to dinner, laughing & jumping around, excited that classes were finally over. Right after dinner was over, all of them headed to the common room for a game of Exploding Snap.  
  
After playing 3 games of Exploding Snap, everyone lounge around the Gryfinddor common room, the couples grouped together. Seamus & Lavender were sitting by the window, looking out at the stars close together, Harry & Ginny were sitting on one of the squishy chairs, Ginny sitting on Harry's lap, by the fire, Ron & Parvati were playing a game of Wizard Chess, & Hermione & Dean were sitting on the bridge that separated the boys' dorms from the girls' dorms, with Hermione leaning onto Dean & his arms around her waist. "This Christmas is going to be the best," Hermione thought to herself, but out loud. "Why is that?" he asked, giving her a curious look. "Because I'm spending it with you." She smiled as he blushed, & replied, "How sweet of you." "I know, I'm sweet." They just laughed, Dean tightening his grip on Hermione. They sat like that for a while, thinking & enjoying each others' company. Hermione was thinking of what she could get him for Christmas. 'Hmmm.....since he's a great artist, maybe I should get him...something artistic.' She laughed at herself, causing Dean to ask, "What are you thinking about 'Mione?" "What to get you for Christmas," she smirked back. "What are you getting me?" "I can't tell." She put a finger up to his lips, then finished, "It's a surprise." "Awwwwww please?" he begged, giving her a puppy dog pout. She laughed & said, "Not the puppy dog pout! Ahhhhhh it burns!" "Puuuuuulease?" "I can't! It'll ruin the surprise!" He took his arms off of her & exclaimed, "You're no fun." He crossed his arms & gave her a sad look. "Awwwwww don't be mad. You'll find out eventually." "But I wanna find out nooooooowa." She just kissed him, & he wrapped his arms around her waist again as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Nice apology," he smirked, giving her a sexy smile. "Hey! Get a room!" Parvati yelled up to them. They all cracked up laughing. Pretty soon, it was time for Lavender, Dean, & Hermione to head back to their rooms. They all agreed to meet at the gates so they could all go to Hogsmeade together, then they all went to bed. Well, Hermione & Dean went to bed after going on the balcony, looking at the stars, & kissing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next morning, Dean woke with a start. He was wide awake, ready for a trip to Hogsmeade. First he got dressed & cleaned up. Then, he dug into his trunk, found his sack of Gallons, Sickles, & Knuts, & ran up to Hermione's room to wake her up.  
  
When he got to her room, he saw her getting her stuff together. Luckily she was already dressed, so he snuck in & hugged her from behind. "Hey sweetheart," he whispered into her hair sexily, giving her a kiss on the cheek. "Hey," she whispered back, giving him a peck on the cheek back. "Whatcha doing?" "Getting ready." "Good. I was waiting for you to be ready." She turned to him & said, "Oh really? That's...sweet...of you." She smirked & before he could say anything, gave him a peck on the lips. He watched as she quickly grabbed her sack of wizard money & said, "Come on. Let's go meet Lavender." They ran down the staircase, hand-in-hand, & met Lavender at the portal. They all left together, going to meet the others.  
  
"Hey guys!" Parvati greeted them cheerfully. They ran over to her, where Seamus, Harry, Ginny, & Ron were standing. Hermione gave all of them a hug like she hadn't seen them for months. Only Ron seemed to blush under her touch, which caused Dean to get really jealous, so he went over to Hermione & hugged her from behind. She smiled up at him & gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Well, let's get going!" Dean said enthusiastically. Everyone agreed & they were off to Hogsmeade, heading to the Three Broomsticks first to get a bite to eat before shopping.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione was having a splendid time at Hogsmeade. It was good to have Ron as her friend again. 'At least he apologized to me about the awful, stupid stuff he did to me', she thought to herself as she headed to the newest robe store at Hogsmeade. She & the others were going to stop by there to find new dress robes for their selves...well, if they needed a new pair. Hermione still had her turquoise one from last year & wanted a new one for the Christmas Ball. So far, they went to the Three Broomsticks & had butter beers & a pastry each for breakfast. They then went to the Shrieking Shack, Zonko's, & Hermione got Dean his Christmas present, which Ginny accompanied her to, so she could get Harry's Christmas present. She also got Christmas presents for her other friends & parents. For her mom, she got her a pretty sterling silver necklace with a pearl, which shone rainbows every time you touched it, dangling from it, & for her dad, she got him a gold & silver watch that told him the time & reminded him about important things, since he was very forgetful about certain things. For Harry, Seamus, & Ron, she got them their favorite candy each, for Lavender, Parvati, & Ginny, she got them each a necklace, Lavender's having a white gold chain with a lavender heart charm, Parvati's having a 14kt gold chain with a rosy pink rose charm, & Ginny's having a white gold chain with a jade green heart charm *the color of Harry's eyes*. Last, but not least, she got Dean something he would love. It was specially made for him, & she made sure it was made that way. Finally, the entered the robe shop, called Madam Rosaline's Robe Shop.  
  
Hermione couldn't believe the selection of robes that were in this store. It was almost more than the one at Diagon Alley! She, followed by Ginny, Lavender, & Parvati, made a beeline for the dress robes while the guys relucently followed them. "So many cute dress robes, so little time!" Parvati exclaimed in a happy sigh. That caused everyone to laugh. Hermione noticed Dean standing behind everyone, glaring at Ron, & as she looked at Ron, she saw him looking at her. She went over to Dean worriedly, but trying not to show it, & gave him a hug. "Come on Dean, why don't you look at the dress robes with me? I saw a really nice one that you might like." He didn't answer. "Please?" She gave him a pleading look. He finally looked down at her & smiled. "You're so pretty Hermione. Of course I'll look at the dress robes with you." She was happy that he wasn't mad at her, so she linked arms with him & they marched back over the dress robes with pride. Hermione then saw the most beautiful dress robe. It was a deep sky blue, the color of her room, with bright white trimmings, & a V-neck with no sleeves. It looked a bit like a dress than a robe. She also noticed that it had a nice, thin sweater, that was bright white, which went with the dress robe. It was long, so it was her style. She really liked it, but didn't want Dean to see it until the dance the next day. Instead, she whispered to Ginny about it & slipped her money to buy it for her when they were looking for dress robes for the guys.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dean couldn't believe he was shopping for a new dress robe. He still didn't understand why girls loved shopping so much. It was an obsession! At least he was with Hermione. He was getting really mad at Ron. He kept staring at her like she was a piece of steak waiting to be eaten. 'He must of forgotten that I'm her boyfriend,' she thought angrily as he caught Ron looking at her again. At least he got distracted when Hermione found a great dress robe for him. It was a deep red, & he had to admit, it would look good on him, so they bought it.  
  
When they got out of the store, Hermione & Ginny stayed in there to look at some other robes, so this gave Dean an edge to finally get Hermione's gift. He already got Harry & Seamus a couple of jokes each, Lavender, Parvati, & Ginny each a stoned bracelet, Lavender's lavender, Parvati's rosy pink, & Ginny's jade green *the color of Harry's eyes*. Hermione helped him out with the color choices. He didn't get Ron anything since he still didn't trust him. He also got his parents gifts. For his mom, he got her pretty white gold earrings, & his dad a sterling silver watch that told time, but told him things that he should remember. Now, he could get Hermione's present. After exiting the jewelry store, Dean was proud that he now had Hermione's gift in his pocket to keep it safe from harm, until Christmas morning.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The whole time at Hogsmeade, Ron had been staring at Hermione. Even though she was going out with Dean now, he couldn't help but not like her anymore. Ever since that day...oh well, hopefully every thing would work out the way he planned it would. Until then, he would remain friends with Hermione & wait 'till the time came for action. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After the day at Hogsmeade, the friends talked some more & went to bed early. Hermione quickly went up to the Owlery to owl all of her presents to her friends. Quite ironically, after she was finished in there, Dean went up & owled all of his presents to his friends. Everyone else did that at different times, then all of the school was quite. During the night, it started to snow lightly, like a magical snow. It would be perfect for the ball.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione woke with a start on Christmas morning. She was so excited! She looked down at the end of her bed & saw a lot of presents waiting for her to open them. Of course, she couldn't open them without her friends. Everyone decided to open their presents together, so Hermione ran down to Dean's room, ran in, & jumped on his bed. "Dean, wake up!" she exclaimed, jumping on his bed. He got up, rubbed his eyes, & said, "Oh, that was a great way to wake me up." "Awwww don't be sad. Its Christmas!" Dean soon got up, & they headed to Lavender's room & woke her up. After waking her up, they all got their presents & ran to the Gryfinddor common room, where Seamus & Ginny were waiting. "There are you guys!" Ginny exclaimed happily as she hugged Hermione & went to hug Lavender but Seamus was busy hugging her. "Alright, let's get in!" Ginny said, this breaking up the couple of Seamus & Lavender. They all headed into the Gryfinddor common room to see all of their friends around the Christmas tree in there. "Alright, we decided to have everyone open their presents at once going to the person's left in our little circle," Parvati announced to her friends. They all took seats, Hermione sitting in between Dean & Harry. They decided to start with Harry. 'This is going to take a while,' she thought to herself as he opened up his first gift.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dean was happy that his friends liked his presents, but as Seamus was opening his last present from Lavender, he was happy that he was finally going to open his presents. He was really looking forward to Hermione's present, since she never told him what she was going to get him. Now, it was his turn. The first present he opened was Seamus'. It was a wizarding book on how to draw moving cartoons...that actually moved. 'Just like Seamus to get me that,' he thought to himself as he grabbed another present. It was from Harry; he got him a soccer ball that was scarlet & gold: Gryfinddor colors. He figured that Hermione told him that his ball was busted as he started to open Parvati's gift. It was a miniature set of the British football team, or soccer in American terms. Next was Ginny's gift, which was a set of different color paints, from pink to spring green. Then, it was Lavender's gift. She got him a journal that was a deep red & bronze. Inside it said: 'You should write down everything you & Hermione do in here. Hehe. Love, Lavender'. He gave Lavender a smirk as he opened his presents from his parents: one from his mom & one from his dad. His mom got him football goalie gloves in the British colors & his dad got him a football goalie jersey in the British colors. Finally, he could open Hermione' s present. He was deeply shocked as he opened an oak wood case to reveal a truly magnificent present.  
  
It was a paintbrush, but not any ordinary paintbrush. It was a fine oak wood with rare, thin bristles just right to paint with, & deep rubies forming a sun in the middle of it. On the back of it had an engraving; it said: Property of Dean Thomas. It also said, on the middle ruby in the sun shape: Dean & Hermione forever. He was so happy that he hugged her & whispered into her hair, "Thank you Hermione. This is the best gift I ever received." "Happy Christmas," she whispered back. She gave him a loving smile as he looked at her. She was so beautiful to him. He couldn't believe that she got him that. "Now, its your turn to open your gifts," he smiled, still holding onto his paintbrush.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione was so happy that Dean loved his gift. It made her heart flutter as she saw the look on his face when he laid eyes on it. Now, it was her turn to open her presents. The first gift she picked up was from Harry & Ron; it was a ring from each of them. The one from Harry had a white gold band with a jade gem & Ron's had a white gold band with a vivid orange gem. She made a note to give them both a peak on the cheek later as she put the rings on each of her ring fingers, Ron's on the left hand & Harry's on the right, & picked up the present from her parents. They got her a new outfit; it was a violet tank top with bronze clouds scattered on it & bronze colored jeans. Her mum had gotten her the shirt & her dad the pants. She smiled as she grabbed Seamus' gift; it was a set of quills that wrote in deep sky blue & were a bright white color. 'Must of got the color idea from either Lav or Dean,' she thought to herself as she picked up Parvati's gift. 'Typical Parvati,' Hermione thought pleasantly to herself as she set eyes on a bright white bobby pin with a deep sky blue rose embroidered in a bright silver. She set that aside as she picked up Ginny's gift; it was a white gold band with sapphires & diamonds set in it. 'It'll go perfect with my dress robe,' she thought as she picked up Lavender's present; it was a journal, similar to Dean's, but was bright white & deep sky blue. It said: Now you can write down everything you & Dean do. Haha. Love, Lavender. She laughed to herself as she finally took of a hold of Dean's present. She, like Dean, was shocked as she opened a long, but thin, black case & looked at what was in it.  
  
It was the most beautiful necklace Hermione ever set eyes on. Actually, it was kind of like a choker, but laid perfectly on the neck line. It was on a white gold band, & the pendant was truly breath-taking. It was a rose made out of sapphires outlined in white gold. In the middle sapphire, it had an engraving. It said: Dean & Hermione forever. She turned it over & found that on the back of the band, it said: Property of Hermione Granger. She was so shocked, & so happy that she hugged Dean tightly & exclaimed, "Oh Dean! Its beautiful!" "Specially made for a beautiful girl," he smiled back, with a loving gaze. Hermione never knew how she could have someone as special as him in her life. She quickly put it on, now having on the necklace from Dean, the rings from Harry & Ron, the band from Ginny, & the bobby pin from Parvati on her as they decided to go have a snow fight. She, Lavender, & Dean quickly ran to the prefect common room & went to their rooms to put their presents away & dress for the snow fight. Hermione didn't remove the rings or her very special necklace as she ran down the stairs to meet up with Dean & Lavender. Hermione glanced at Dean's pocket as she saw the paintbrush she got him for Christmas in it. 'Guess I'm not the only one letting go of something,' she smiled to herself as she grabbed Dean's waiting hand & ran outside with Lav & Dean to meet up with their other friends. 


	13. The Christmas Ball

"My Heart Will Go On" Chapter 13: The Christmas Ball  
  
*A/N: Sorry it took so long to put up these chapters. I've been busy, & thinking of new stories. hehehe ;) i hope you guys are enjoying this story. i think its coming out really good...don't you?? well...onto the fic!!! =)*  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
Hermione was laughing so hard as she & her friends ran into the castle. They just finished the biggest snowball fight of their lives. It lasted 3 hours, but they were outside for 4. They didn't even stop for lunch or breakfast; they weren't hungry. Hermione was on a team with Dean, Ginny, & Harry, & the other team was Ron, Seamus, Lavender, & Parvati. Hermione's team was beating their friends badly until Fred & George showed up & joined onto the other team. Luckily, Katie & Alicia came onto their team. After the 3 hour snowball fight, they ran around the castle, enjoying the snow. It was heavy, but as they went inside the castle, it started going light. At least she, Lavender, & Dean didn't have to decorate the Great Hall for the Christmas Ball that night; the heads & other prefects in 6th & 7th year were going to take care of that since the 5th year prefects have done a lot of planning that year so far. They realized that it was starting to get late, since the ball was at seven, & it was five now. They all knew that girls took a long time to get ready, so they went inside to get ready. Lavender & Hermione decided to get ready in the Gryfinddor common room, so they grabbed their stuff & headed there, & Dean followed since he was going to hang with the guys while the girls were getting ready. Luckily Parvati already had a date; it was Ron! That shocked everyone, but the shock eventually faded away. Hermione was thinking about more important things, like getting ready for the ball.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Man, they better hurry up," Ron said in annoyance. It was already 6:30 & the girls weren't down in the common room yet. Dean wished he would just shut up; it was the 10th time Ron had said that in the last 15 minutes. He just got ready a half hour ago, but made sure his hair was just right; he didn't want to look stupid. Harry kept muttering about how he wished his hair was tamer, & Seamus was going on about his hair & fixed it for the 20th time in 15 minutes. He wasn't really worried, just anxious to see Hermione. He heard from one of the prefects that the ball looked great. They followed Hermione's advice & put up a garden, but put a spell to avoid anyone from seeing it until the ball began. Another 15 minutes went by, & still no sign of the girls. A lot of couples were leaving the common room, or someone was going to meet their date. Finally, he looked up at the bridge separating the boy & girl dorms & saw three girls, & one behind them. All of the guys' mouths were open as the girls made their ways down the staircase & stood in a group.  
  
Parvati walked over to Ron, wearing rosy pink dress robes, that had belled sleeves, with her hair down & curled. It looked as that she had on rosy pink eyeshadow & rosy pink lipstick. Ron, who was smiling, extended his hand to Parvati & kissed it. She blushed as he walked her to the portrait hole, waiting for the others. Then, Lavender walked over to Seamus. She had on lavender robes, but had no sleeves, & she had on a silver shawl. Her hair was curled in a messy bun, some of it falling in strands, forming into the shape of her face. She also had on lavender eyeshadow, light pink lipstick, & the necklace Hermione gave her & the ring Seamus gave her, which had a white gold band & lavender gem. Seamus extended his hand & gave her a kiss on the cheek, muttering how beautiful she looked, as she blushed & took his hand. They joined Ron & Parvati, waiting for the others. Ginny then walked over to Harry. She had on violet robes, going beautifully with her eyes, with belled sleeves, & her long, red hair in soft curls. She also had on silver eyeshadow, pale pink lipstick, & the necklace Harry got her for Christmas: a silver chain with a violet heart charm on it. Harry gave her a kiss on the cheek, telling her how beautiful she looked, & extended his hand as she too blushed & took it. They joined Seamus, Lavender, Ron, & Parvati. Finally, it was Dean's turn to be impressed. Walking to him was his Hermione. She had on deep sky blue dress robes with no sleeves, bright white trimmings, V-neck, & thin bright white sweater. She had on deep sky blue eyeshadow, pale pink lipstick, & her hair in soft curls, similar to Ginny's, & the bobby pin that Parvati gave her in her hair. She also had on the band Ginny gave her, the rings Harry & Ron gave her, & the necklace he gave her for Christmas. He was so stunned by her appearance. He walked up to her, gave her a kiss on the cheek, extended his hand, & whispered lovingly, "You look gorgeous tonight, my sweet." She just blushed, taking his hand as they joined their friends & headed to the ball.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione couldn't help but smile. She was going to the ball with a handsome guy. How could it get any better? 'Waaaaaaaay better,' she thought to herself as she finally set eyes on the Great Hall. The hall was decorated with Christmas trees decorated with all different colors, & magical snow falling that evaporated before hitting the floor from the enchanted ceiling, which was beautiful with the soft snow clouds on them. The tables were still in there, so they sat at a table as Dumbledore spoke. "Welcome to the Christmas Ball. Now, you shall eat dinner, then the prefects & heads will start off the dancing for the evening. There is a garden outside for all students to walk in. Don't worry, it has a spell on it that keeps it up to a temperature that isn't freezing cold. Now, Oblibin! Comberous! Happy Christmas!" Suddenly, a huge feast appeared before the students, & they started eating.  
  
Finally, now that the students were finished eating, Dumbledore pushed the tables back, leaving room to dance. Then, he pushed a button on a large stereo(yeah, they use a stereo), & Muggle music started to play. The prefects & heads headed onto the floor with their dates & started dancing. Soon, the other students joined in. Hermione felt so content in Dean's arms as they danced together. Even though this was only the beginning of the ball, she felt as if the night would go on a great course.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dean was having a great time with Hermione. They danced most of the songs together, only once dancing with their friends. He felt a tinge of jealousy as he saw Ron dancing with her. To him, it looked like he was giving her a hungry look, but Hermione only showed friendship. He trusted her, so he tried not to worry about her, only Ron. Finally, he was dancing with her again, a feeling of content & sweetness coming from her as they danced to a song called "All The Small Things" by a band called Blink 182. A couple of songs later, they decided to get a drink, so they went over to their table. Only Ron & Parvati were there, not talking. "What's wrong?" Hermione asked Parvati. "He won't dance anymore, so now I'm deciding to look around & find someone to dance with." She then stalked off. Dean didn't blame her; Ron was a pain sometimes...but for him, all the time. "Hermione, let's get out of here," he said, getting an idea & taking her hand, leading her out of the Great Hall. "Where are we going?" she questioned curiously. He stopped in front of a path outside. "Here." It was the garden. It was so beautiful. It had bright white & silver roses everywhere. There was also a small fountain with a silver star in the middle of it, & benches that were bright white all around & the snow falling softly, as if by magic. "This is so...beautiful," Hermione breathed, putting a hand up to her mouth. "Come on," he said as he took her hand again & they walked into the garden.  
  
There were a few couples here & there, walking around, enjoying the scenery. He gazed down at Hermione, seeing the shocked impression on her face. She then turned up to him & said, "It really is beautiful, isn't it Dean?" "Of course it is. You thought of it." "But if we weren't together, would you still like it?" He took her head into his hands & said, "Hermione, I think its beautiful, even if we weren't together. With you with me makes it even more beautiful & breath-taking." She smiled, then leaned into him. You could hear the music from the Great Hall. They sat on a bench, Hermione still leaning on him & now his arms were around her waist. They just gazed at the sky & the flowers, enjoying each others' company & listening to the music being played. He didn't know how long they were there like that, but they heard Dumbledore saying, "I hope you all had a wonderful evening. Now, it's the last song of the night. Come out on the floor with your date & dance." All of the couples hurried to the floor, leaving Hermione & Dean by their selves. He then came up with an idea. "Let's dance," he said. "Here?" "Yes," he replied, smiling down at her, "It makes it even more beautiful of a moment then it does in there." She smiled, & they came together, & started dancing.  
  
'Every night in my dreams  
  
I see you, I feel you,  
  
That is how I know you go on'  
  
  
  
'Far across the distance  
  
And spaces between us  
  
You have come to show you go on'  
  
Hermione could hear Dean's heart beat as she laid her head on his chest. She didn't want this feeling to go away.  
  
'Near, far, wherever you are  
  
I believe that the heart does go on  
  
Once more you open the door  
  
And you're here in my heart  
  
And my heart will go on and on'  
  
Dean had tingling feelings going though his body. He couldn't bare to keep his secret from her any longer; he had fallen for her.  
  
'Love can touch us one time  
  
And last for a lifetime  
  
And never let go till we're gone'  
  
  
  
'Love was when I loved you  
  
One true time I hold to  
  
In my life we'll always go on'  
  
Hermione couldn't bare it anymore. She had finally given into her emotions; she had fallen for Dean.  
  
'Near, far, wherever you are  
  
I believe that the heart does go on (Why does the heart go)  
  
Once more you open the door  
  
And you're here in my heart  
  
And my heart will go on and on'  
  
Dean grabbed the courage, & whispered into her ear, "Hermione...I love you."  
  
'There is some love that will not go away'  
  
Hermione couldn't believe he said that. She now knew he loved her. "...I love you too Dean."  
  
'You're here, there's nothing I fear,  
  
And I know that my heart will go on  
  
We'll stay forever this way  
  
You are safe in my heart  
  
And my heart will go on and on'  
  
Hermione & Dean then kissed the most passionate kiss they had ever experience in their lives. Nothing would be the same, it would be magical. They had both fallen in love.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"That's it, they're going to pay," someone hissed in anger after seeing that kiss. Another person that was with him said, "Time for the plan to be played."  
  
*A/N: whoa, some people aren't happy with that sight. don't worry, something's going to happen sooner or later. they won't be a couple without a fight, actually...i don't think they will have a fight, just something close to it. well, that was the 1st half of the year. also, something's going to happen to Hermione & her friends, that will be what you have to find out. muhahahahahaha =)* 


	14. Spying

"My Heart Will Go On" Chapter 14: Spying  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
Hermione & Dean were inseparable ever since the ball. They would spend hours on the balcony, staring at the sky together. Lavender didn't know what happened the night of the ball; all she knew was that Dean & Hermione looked...different...when they all headed back to their rooms. She wasn't really paying attention to them since she was with Seamus. She also noticed Ron giving them daggers, but didn't know why. The rest of the break went well, except Dean & Hermione hardly hung out with them, just with each other. Lavender finally had it; it was the day before school would start again & Dean & Hermione were off somewhere...again. She was tired of being alone, so she went to the Gryfinddor common room, where she saw Seamus sitting by the fire by himself, Harry & Ron playing Wizard Chess, & Ginny & Parvati reading something. She went over to Seamus & hugged him from behind. "Hey sweetheart," he muttered, still looking into the fire. "What's wrong sweetie?" "I'm worried about Dean & Hermione." He turned his head to face her, a look of worry on his face. "They hardly talked to any of us. That's not normal for Dean, & Harry said its not normal for Hermione. We need to do something." He stared back into the fire, Lavender following his gaze. Then, Harry said, "I'll be right back!" They watched him as he ran up to the boys' dorm room, & ran back down with a piece of old parchment in his hand. "Come here," he whispered to the others as he went to where she & Seamus were at. "Harry, that's just an old piece of parchment," Parvati said, looking at it in disgust. "It just looks like an ordinary piece of old parchment." He took out his wand & muttered, "I am up to no good." (I'm pretty sure that's what you say) Suddenly, a map appeared; it said the Mauraders' Map. You could see all of Hogwarts on it, including secret passageways. There were also little dots labeled with names moving around it. Lavender was in shock as Harry said, "It shows you where everything is at & where people are." "What are we going to do with it?" Ginny asked curiously. Ron replied, a very small smirk going onto his face, "We're going to find Dean & Hermione & see what they've been doing." "That's spying!" Parvati gasped. She still didn't forgive him about what he did to her at the ball. "Don't you guys want to know what's been with them lately?!" Ron exclaimed, "This is the only way." Relucently, everyone, including Lavender, agreed & made up a plan.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She had to warn them. If they didn't know, then they would be ruined. Ginny, a Weasly & Harry's girlfriend, did know what happened to Hermione & Dean. She promised she wouldn't tell anyone, not even Harry, but she had to stop them from finding out. The days during break, Ginny would look out the window & see those two together, looking into each other's eyes. It was so sweet. She wished she weren't such a wimp; even though she & Harry were a couple, he didn't know she loved him. She really did, but she was too scared to tell him. Hermione said to go for it, but she just didn't know. When they came up with the plan, Ginny made sure she was in the group that went to see what was up with those two. It would be her, Harry, Seamus, & Lavender. When they had to change in black clothing & their cloaks, Ginny quickly scribbled an owl to Hermione to warn her, but she had a feeling she wouldn't read it, but hopefully she would. What everyone was going to do was look at Harry's map & find where they were, which was in the Forbidden Forest, & go under Harry's Invisability Cloak & hide so they could listen to them. Ginny didn't like the idea at all, but had to play along so they didn't suspect anything. Finally, they left, Ginny hoping Hermione got her owl.  
  
She had to admit, she loved being this close to Harry as the four of them were under his Invisablility Cloak to go towards Hermione & Dean. Finally, they were entering the Forbidden Forest & heading to the little river in there. As they kept walking, they heard laughing, then silence, more laughing, talking, silence, & more laughing. It sure sounded like Dean & Hermione. At last, they saw them. They were sitting on a rock, fit for two people to sit on, Hermione leaning on Dean & his arms around her waist. He was whispering to her in her ear, & she let out another giggle. Ginny never saw Hermione so happy in her whole life. The four of them softly came to the ground in a good clearing to see them & watched them. Ginny ended up leaning on Harry, & his arms made their way around her waist. She felt very weird, but in a conferting & loving way. She could tell he was worried about Hermione, but she felt him relax as he saw her very happily with Dean. Then, the talk rose a bit so they could hear what they were saying. Hermione turned her head so she could see Dean's face & said, "Isn't this beautiful Dean?" "Of course it is, love." He smiled, then continued, "Especially when you're the one sharing this view with me." They smiled at each other, love clear in their eyes. They were silent for a few minutes, then Dean exclaimed, "You know that I love you, don't you Hermione?" It was her turn to take his head into her hands & she said, "I've never been more sure about anything in my life. I love you more than I've ever loved anyone before, & I'll always love you." They smiled, then kissed passionately.  
  
The four friends smiled, & decided to leave them be. They wouldn't have known they were there, but as Lavender was getting up, she tripped over a stone & sent the four of them flying to the ground, the cloak flying off of them. Hermione & Dean gasped, & came over to them. "What are you guys doing here?!" Dean demanded, apartently very mad. "We've been wondering what has happened to our friends & decided to see what you two were-." "You guys were spying on us," Hermione said to-the-point, very mad. "We didn't mean it that way Hermione," Lavender tried to explain, "We were worried sick about you two. We just wanted to know if you guys were alright." "Does it look like we're alright?" Hermione demanded, then made a turn onto Ginny. "I thought you knew better Ginny." "But Hermione-," Ginny started, but Hermione cut her off. "I can't believe you guys." "Me either," Dean agreed angrily. The two then stalked off, hands entwined. Ginny couldn't help it- she started to cry. Harry saw this & took her in his arms. "Shhhhh its alright Ginny. They'll get over it." "You don't understand. I knew," she admitted fearfully. "You what?!" Seamus exclaimed, "You mean you knew about this?! You should've told us!" "I couldn't! I promised!" She started to cry again. "Great, we could've advoided this whole thing, but noooooooo, Ginny just had to keep the secret!" Seamus exclaimed in outrage, shooting daggers at her. "Look Seamus, back off. She was just keeping the secret for her, alright? She was just being a friend." "Well, she's our friend to; she should've told us." "It was a secret," Harry tried to get throught Seamus' head, but he wouldn't hear it. "I'm outta here. Enjoy not having us around. Come on Lav." Lavender gave Harry & Ginny a sincere look as she followed Seamus, trying to calm him down. "Thank you Harry," Ginny whispered. "For what?" he asked, smiling at her. "For standing up for me. That's why I love you so much." She gasped. 'Oh no! I just said I loved him!' Harry seemed shocked. 'Oh no, he's going to leave me now.' Ginny wimpered, but Harry shocked her once again. "I love you too Gin." She couldn't believe he just said those three words to her. Those were the words she always wanted to hear. She now didn't care if Dean, Hermione, & Seamus were mad at her; she had Harry to help her. They kissed, the most passionate kiss of their life. 


	15. The Final Straw

"My Heart Will Go On" Chapter 15: The Final Straw  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
The next day, school started once again, but the group of Gryfinddor friends split a bit. Hermione & Dean weren't talking to either of them, & Seamus wasn't talking to Ginny & Harry. Ginny was really upset that Hermione & Dean didn't believe her; now she knew they never read her note. She was going to confront her later, but now she had Harry to calm her down, along with Ron, Parvati, & Lavender. At breakfast, Dean & Hermione didn't say a word to either of them.  
  
Ginny was getting really ticked. All day, Hermione & Dean avoided them, & now it was the final straw; she had to confront those two. Straight after dinner, she, Harry, & Lavender formed up a plan to get Ginny to confront them. They headed to the Gryfinddor common room & grabbed Harry's Invisibility Cloak, & Harry & Ginny went under it & followed Lavender back to the prefect common room. Once inside, Lavender told Ginny to go up the stairs that had a lion above them & go all the way up until she reached a door; that lead to the balcony, where Hermione & Dean were probably at. Harry stayed with Lavender, but whispered before she went up, "Good luck. I love you." "I love you too," she whispered back, then throwing the cloak over herself & heading to the balcony.  
  
Once up there, she opened the door quietly & saw Dean & Hermione, Dean's arms wrapped around her tightly & Hermione's head resting on his chest. She heard Hermione said, "I can't believe Ginny didn't warn us that they were coming. That's why I trusted her; she would warn me if something was up." Before Dean could reply, Ginny whispered, "But I did Hermione." Hermione & Dean gasped as Ginny took off the cloak & gave them a stare. "No you didn't," Hermione replied, shocked to see her. "I sent you my owl, Titania, with a note on it. Didn't you get it?" She saw Hermione going into thought, then lowering her head & whispered, "I saw Titania, but I thought she was there to torture us, not knowing it was your owl. I'm sorry Gin. Could you forgive me?" Ginny looked at Hermione, & saw indeed she was telling the truth & meant that she was sorry. "I forgive you." They hugged, then the door opened again, Harry & Lavender standing there. "Hermione, Dean, we're sorry we were spying on you guys. We were just worried sick about you two. Its nice to know that you love each other, just don't forget us," Lavender stated, happy that Ginny & Hermione made up. "How could we get along without you two either?" Dean stated, smiling, as he pulled Lavender into a hug. They all hugged, & talked for a bit. Lavender soon left, going to go convince Seamus to apologize, leaving Harry, Ginny, Hermione, & Dean standing on the balcony. Harry hugged Ginny from behind, warmth & love radiating into her, leaving Dean & Hermione giving them a happy gaze, standing in the same position. "We better get going Gin," Harry said, going to lead Ginny out. "Let me talk to Hermione for a minute; I'll be down soon." "Ok, sweet." He gave her a peck on the cheek, & Dean assisted him down the stairs. "Hermione?" "Yeah Gin?" "Thanks." Apparently, Hermione looked shocked, then asked, "What for?" "For convincing me to tell Harry I loved him." "Oh Gin! That's great!" Hermione exclaimed in joy, giving her a hug. Ginny just grinned, & they headed down the steps, meeting with Dean & Harry. As Harry & Ginny went to leave, with the Invisibilty Cloak over them, they saw Dean & Hermione going over to a love seat by the fire, love radiating in their eyes. Ginny glanced at Harry, & he looked down upon her, & she knew they had a rare love, because she saw love radiating from his eyes, & love was radiating from hers. 


	16. Trouble Arises

"My Heart Will Go On" Chapter 16: Trouble Arises  
  
*A/N: Sorry it took so long to get these chapters up. I've been busy with school, dance, & stuff like that, so....yeah. well...keep reviewing & enjoy the story!*  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
It appeared that Lavender got through to Seamus, because he apologized the next morning, & they were all friends again; well, at least they thought they were. Nobody noticed Ron's hateful glares at Hermione & Dean except for Dean. Dean knew better than to think that Ron wasn't jealous; he knew he was. January went by pretty well, until the last day of the month. Nobody was prepared for what happened that day.  
  
Dean woke up, going to meet Hermione in her room, but saw someone standing at his doorway; it was Padma, Parvati's twin sister. "Hey Dean," she cooed sexily, leaning against the door frame. 'Luckily I already got dressed,' he thought to himself as he replied, "Hey Padma. Look, I need to go meet up with Hermione, so can you please get out of my way?" He went to walk by her, but she wouldn't let him. "Um...you need to stay up here," she replied, not letting him go down to Hermione's room. "Get out of my way Padma!" He shoved her out of the way, & walked down to Hermione's room, & gasped at what he saw. There was Ron, kissing Hermione! "What the bloody hell?!" Dean hissed in anger, running to Ron & throwing him off Hermione; he hit the wall, causing him a nose bleed. Hermione was crying, then she buried her head into Dean's shoulder. "He-he-tr-tried-to-oh Dean!" She was sobbing so hard now, so Dean lead her to her bed & turned to face Ron, who just got up. "You bloody prick! How dare you hurt Hermione like that! She's one of your best friends!" "She would be more than one of my best friends if it wasn't for you!" Ron yelled in rage, & jumped onto Dean. Dean punched him in the face & pinned him to the ground. Dean hissed, "If I ever catch you doing that to Hermione again, I swear you'll get more than a horrid nose bleed." Dean yelled "Disaperito!" & Ron vanished. "Where did he go?" Hermione whispered hoarsely. "Back to the Gryfinddor common room: where he belongs." "Oh Dean, thank you." She hugged him, but then a certain Padma was heard yelling, "Oo wait until I get my hands on him!" They quietly decided to go to the Gryfinddor common room to see what was happening, & ran there.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione couldn't believe he did that. He was supposed to be one of her best friends! 'At least Dean came when he did,' she thought to herself as they ran into the Gryfinddor common room & saw a horrid sight. Harry, Seamus, & Neville were shooting numerous curses & hexes at a pissed-off Ron as Parvati, Lavender, & Ginny were yelling at Ron for doing what he did, & Padma now starting to yell curses & hexes at Ron. "You were supposed to break them up!" she yelled. All cursing & yelling stopped, being replaced by gasps. Ron got up & walked up to Padma & hissed, "Well, you were supposed to keep him up there long enough so I could get the job done!" "Ronald Weasly! How could you?!" Hermione yelled, not being able to keep it in anymore, "Trying to break me & Dean apart?! You know better than that!" "What if I told you I did it out of love?" Ron whispered, walking up to Hermione. "Then I would slap you & tell you to fuck off!" She yelled, & did exactly that. She walked up to him, slapped him so hard that his face was red, & yelled, "Fuck off you red haired, long nosed git!" "How dare you!" Ron yelled, grabbing Hermione. His grip was getting tighter & tighter, until she fainted. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "I'm gonna kill you!" Dean yelled, seeing Hermione's faint form on the ground where Ron dropped her. He yelled "Harmpeldinos!", but Neville, Harry, Seamus, Parvati, Ginny, & Lavender yelled out a hex at the same time at him. He was hit badly by so many hexes that he also fainted. Dean picked up Hermione & ran to the Hospital Wing, followed closely by Harry, Ginny, Seamus, Neville. & Lavender. Parvati was going to follow but was stopped by her twin. "Parvati, I didn't-." "I don't wanna hear your bloody excuses Padma. As of now, I don't have a twin after what you just did." She then ran out, leaving a horrid-struck Padma in the common room, cursing everything.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione woke up a couple hours later; it was already pass lunchtime. "Hermione!" Dean exclaimed in happiness & relief, "We were so worried about you!" He hugged her, but not too hard. She was happy to also see the smiling faces of Harry, Ginny, Seamus, Lavender, & Parvati. She then remembered what brought her here: Ron, hexes, Padma, being almost choked to death, passing out...Ron. "I'm gonna kill that miserable excuse for a bloody-nosed prat!" Hermione hissed in anger, trying to get up, but was still to weak, & sat back down. "Don't worry, we'll get back at those two," Harry said reassuringly. Seamus agreed, "Yeah. Once you get out of this damned Hospital Wing, we're going to make sure Ron pays for what he did to you." "Really?" "Of course 'Mione!" Lavender piped up. "We'll get back at those prats, one being my stupid, ignorant, poor excuse for a brother," Ginny said, getting a hateful expression on her face as she thought about Ron. Parvati, getting that same angry expression on her face, added, "& that two-timing, stupid excuse for a twin sister." Hermione saw everyone's angry expressions, so she tried to lighten up the mood. "Soooo......how many times has Madam Pomfrey tried to kick you guys out so far?" Dean smirked, & replied, "About a hundred times by now, but we wouldn't leave. When she shooed us out, we would sneak back in." They laughed, then they started talking about the Valentine's Ball that would be coming up the next month, until Madam Pomfrey saw that Hermione was awake, then checked up on her. A couple minutes later, Hermione was free to go, so they spent the rest of the day clowning around, until Lavender, Dean, & Hermione had to go to a meeting.  
  
The three made it in time that the meeting began, & amazingly, the 6th year prefects were there; they were never there for their meetings, since they always had separate ones. Angelina stood up & called for everyone's attention. As soon as it was quiet, she began. "I have a few announcements to make. First of all, the 6th year prefects have decided to finish the planning of the cruise that's supposed to take place-." Cheers & moans could be heard amongst the 5th year prefects. "Secondly, we shall be preparing for the Valentine's Day Ball, with us *pointed to the Heads* & the 5th year prefects to set up. We need some ideas for a romantic dance for everyone to enjoy, so we could use everyone's ideas. So, let's hear 'em!" A lot of people started spatting out ideas, like a garden for people to go in, as they had at the Christmas Ball. Also, people wanted Muggle music again, since they loved it, & also have some wizard music playing, since mostly everyone was a wizard. There was also ideas of having little cupids flying around *not the real thing though* & fairies flying all around. Then, for everyone's outfits, people wanted to wear Muggle clothing to the dance, & everyone should go in a couple. By the end of the meeting, there were three full front-to-back pages of parchment with ideas. Lavender said she was going to go to the Gryfinddor common room to see Seamus & the others, but Hermione & Dean decided to stay. They made their way to one of the love seats & gazed into the fire, Hermione leaning into Dean & his arms wrapped around her waist, his head on her shoulder.  
  
Hermione thought about everything that has happened to her so far. She was so lucky to have a guy like Dean there for her. She had to go through with trusting people, & she became fast friends with him. They just cliqued so easily! Then, there was the ordeal with Ron. At least he wasn't overly protective, but she always saw him giving Ron daggers, even before everything that happened that year. She never knew why he did that; all she was glad that she was his. By instinct, she grabbed hold of the necklace Dean gave her & held it like it would break. She then looked at her hand that she was holding her necklace with; it had the ring that Ron gave her for Christmas. Even though she was mad at him, she couldn't let go of his ring; she received it when he didn't do what he did. Then, she thought about her year so far. This, by far, had to be the most normal year she has had out of her years at Hogwarts, even though Voldemort was back in power. Actually, Harry hadn't mentioned anything about it all year, now that she thought about it. Now she was getting worried. 'What if he's hiding something?' she thought to herself.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dean felt so content having Hermione with him. He couldn't believe that he had her with him; it was a dream come true. Only a year ago, he wouldn't have thought this possible. She was just so beautiful. He had just saw her lift a hand to grasp the necklace he gave her for Christmas; he saw the ring that Ron gave her. He was shocked at seeing it. 'Why is Hermione still wearing his ring even though he tried to break us up?' he thought to himself. He pushed it though; she loved him, not Ron. Suddenly, Hermione went into a trance, then to violent shakes. "Hermione! Wake up!" Dean suddenly cried, getting up & laid her on the couch, so he could shake her awake. Little did he know, Hermione was somewhere else...somewhere in her mind.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Dean?" Hermione called out. Just a second ago, she was looking at the fire with Dean, & now she was in a dark place, so dark that she couldn't see 3 feet in front of her. Suddenly, she saw the ring that Ron gave her glow brightly, & she was pulled somewhere. She ended up in a bright room, but yet she felt a chill go through her body. She heard a sob, & saw Ron in black robes, looking at a casket. She walked up & called, "Ron? What's wrong?" He apparently couldn't hear her, because he said, "I wished you didn't have to do that. After all I put you through this year, you didn't have to do that. I'm so sorry, for doing the things I did to you." A single tear rolled down his cheek. He then reached down into the casket & grabbed the hold of a hand; it had a vivid orange gem in the middle of it. He then walked away, or more like, sulking away. She quickly ran to the casket, but too soon, she was pulled somewhere else. She looked down to see that the ring Harry gave her glowed brightly, & landed in a dark place, like a cave, with a lot of dead bodies in it. She walked through it & then saw Harry, very pale, black hair roused around, & emerald green eyes a little dull than usual. Hermione then heard high-pitched laughter; it sounded like Voldemort. She ran over to where Harry was at, & saw more of the scene. She saw Ron trying to fight Voldemort, Dean lying on the wall, to injured to get up, Parvati & Lavender knocked out, Ginny trying to comfort Harry, & surprisingly, herself also lying on the ground, near Dean. "You're not going to win Voldemort!" Ron yelled in rage, his wand out & ready. Voldemort laughed coldly & replied, "So, the young Weasly can actually say my name. How impressive. Now, its time to finish you off." "You're not taking me that easily Voldemort," Ron spatted out in anger, "You're gonna have to fit me first."During all of this, she saw herself starting to get up. "I don't have time for these games. Its time to say good-bye Weasly." He got his wand up & ready. "Noooooooo!" herself screamed. She ran in front of Voldemort as he yelled "Avada Keravada!" She leapt in front of Ron as the curse now hit her. "Hermione!" he cried, kneeling next to her. She was now cold. Dean ran over, who just got up. "Hermione!" he yelled, running to her. He looked at Ron, & saw his expression, & started crying. "Oh 'Mione," Dean whispered as Ron yelled a powerful hex at him. She caught a glimpse of Harry running over with Ginny following before she was, yet again, yanked somewhere else, having Dean's necklace glowing. Hermione ended up back at the place where she saw Ron, but this time, she saw Dean. "Oh Hermione," he whispered, "I could have saved you. I'm so sorry I didn't save you. I never even got to tell you how much I loved you. I love you Hermione, forever until I see you in the heavens." He leaned in & kissed her forehead, tears starting to fall. He then kneeled down in front of the casket & yelled, "Why did it have to be you?!" She started to cry as she was yanked back into consciousness.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dean was getting really worried; Hermione had been shaking for five minutes now, & he failed miserably at waking her up. Just as he was going to go run to Dumbledore, Hermione awoke. "Oh Hermione! I was so worried about you!" he exclaimed, relieved, as he hugged her. Suddenly, she pushed him away & said, "Don't do that Dean. I'll cause you so much pain!" "Hermione? What's wrong?" he asked, going to put his hands on her shoulders, but she ran & said, "Don't come near me!" He heard a door slam as he sat back on the couch, his head in his hands. 


	17. Advoiding The Love

"My Heart Will Go On" Chapter 17: Avoiding the Love  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
Dean didn't know what he did wrong to make Hermione run from him. He had been sulking around, seeing as Hermione had been avoiding him. Sitting in one of the squishy Gryfinddor chairs in front of the fire one night, so happeningly being the one Hermione sat in when they were still in the Gryfinddor house, he was starting to fall apart. "Come on Dean; let's have a game of Wizard's Chess," someone said from behind him; it was Harry. "You go on without me Harry," Dean replied quietly, a sad sigh escaping his lips. Harry stood in front of him & knelt down. "Look Dean, you're not going to get her back unless you do something about it." "How do you know?" Harry sighed, then explained, "The same thing happened to me with Hermione; she can be stubborn when she feels something is right. I always fought to get her to be my friend again, though, no matter what she would come up with. If you're heart is in the right place, you'll get her back. She really loves you Dean, she's just going through a rough time right now." "What's wrong with her?" Dean exclaimed curiously. Harry gave Dean a knowing smirk, & replied, "Find out yourself." Then, he did just that; he walked out of the common room, walked to the prefect common room, & thought of the one place she would be right now.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione sighed as she overlooked the grounds of Hogwarts. They recently had a snow storm, so the snow was laid all over the ground, giving it a shimmering, white coating, the lake had a light frosted look to it, giving it a breath-taking quality, & the trees were covered in snow; it was truly a brilliant sight to see. She had felt really lonely that week, without Dean. She had been avoiding him, so he could hopefully move on & forget about her. A part of her wanted him to do that so he wouldn't get hurt, but the other part wanted him to confront her about it. She had already talked to Harry about her vision/dream; he said that whatever happens, happens, & that she shouldn't give up on Dean. Deep down, she believed him, but she just didn't want to accept that at the time. Now, she knew what he meant, but she still was too stubborn to go back to him & tell him the reason why she had been avoiding him for the past week or so. Suddenly, she heard a soft voice whisper, "Hermione."  
  
She turned around to see Dean, wearing a sullen face & his beautiful brown eyes not as bright. She turned back to the grounds, keen on not looking at his eyes; they would capture her & make her force herself to tell him. She heard a 'plop!' next to her, & Dean saying, "It's beautiful, isn't it?" "Yeah," she whispered back, hardly audible. She felt tingly just being in the seat next to him, so she got up & leaned over the railing. He too got up & leaned on the rail. He then asked, "Why have you been avoiding me 'Mione?" She didn't reply. "You can tell me 'Mione. I know something's up with you." She still refused to answer; it would hurt her too much to tell him the truth. She felt Dean put his hands on her face & turned her head to look into his brilliant brown eyes. "Please Hermione. I've been so worried about you." As much as she wanted to...... "No Dean! I can't tell you!" She took his hands off her face, but held onto his hands for a few seconds longer. He took that time to hold her hands. Hermione felt a rush of warmth race through her body, but even though she loved the feeling, she ripped herself from his grasp & yelled, "I can't do this Dean!" "Why not," he demanded, looking her deep in the eye. "Be-because I-I care a-about you!" That's when she ran out, running to her room, & eventually crying herself to sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Why did she do this to me?!" he yelled at himself, "If she cares about me, she wouldn't let me suffer like this!" He sat back down on one of the lounge chairs & sulked. He couldn't take much more of this; he had to figure out what was wrong with her, & fast, before anything happened to her...or himself. Soon enough, he went back to his room to rest for the night, but stopped in front of Hermione's door & whispered, "Good night my love. Hopefully, you'll love me again." What he didn't know was, that she heard him. 


	18. Pushing AwayWell, At Least Trying

"My Heart Will Go On" Chapter 18: Pushing Away...Well, At Least Trying  
  
*A/N: Sorry it took me so long to put these chapters up, but I was on vacation & busy with school. Well, here ya go!*  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
Hermione, even though she cared for Dean, was plotting a way to get him to forget her. Finally, one night, only a few days less than a week away from the dance, had an idea: make him mad...by going with his hated enemy: Ron Weasly. She did want to be his friend again, so it wasn't that bad of an idea. She planned on putting it into action that night; she quickly scribbled an owl from the Owlery to Ron, saying to meet her by the tree next to the lake at 10. It was already 9, so she got ready & ran outside.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ron was sitting on his bed, staring out the window. He tried to be friends with Harry again, but failed miserably. He was ready to admit he was wrong, but Harry wouldn't listen; he said he needed to apologize to Hermione, not him. Plus, he had enough time to think over that Hermione was Dean's, even if they got in a fight. Actually, he overheard Hermione telling Harry about her dream, with him in it & how she didn't want to hurt Dean. He knew she loved him, so he was pushing away from his crush on her; it would never work out anyway. Suddenly, a knock was heard on the window; it was an owl. Ron opened the window & let the owl in. It dropped a letter on his lap, with Hermione's neat handwriting on the front. He opened it & read:  
  
Ron,  
  
Meet me by the tree next to the lake at 10. I need to talk to you.  
  
Hermione  
  
'Finally, my chance to apologize to Hermione,' Ron thought as he looked at the time; it was 9:45. "Crud, I got to get out there," Ron said to himself out loud as he grabbed his cloak & rushed through the halls, making sure he didn't get caught.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione was sitting under a tree, waiting for Ron to arrive. She was pretty sure it was 10 by now. For the past half hour, she had time to think of what to say to Ron; she would say she "loved" him, kiss him, & that was the end of it. She already knew that where she was would be the perfect spot for Dean to see them, since he was sitting on the balcony. Finally, she saw Ron walking towards her from the castle. 'Time for the plan to be put to action,' she thought as he muttered, "Hi," to her. "Hi," she replied, "Glad you came." "Look Hermione, I need to-." He was cut off by Hermione saying, loud enough for Dean to hear, "I like you Ron." She glanced at the balcony; she had Dean's attention now, & Ron's too. "You don't mean that," Ron said, non-believingly. Then, she kissed him, not the way she kissed Dean, but enough to try to make it look convincing. Surprisingly, Ron pushed her away. "What...?" she started to say; she was utterly confused. "I thought you liked me too Ron!" she exclaimed. "Don't try using me Hermione," Ron replied, a little bit of anger seeping in. "How do you know I'm using you?" "Because I overheard what you said to Harry...about your dream." "What?!" she almost screamed. Ron placed his hands on her shoulders & said, "Look Hermione, I'm sorry for trying to break you & Dean up before; I was being a bloody jealous git who was trying to win a losing fight. You two love each other Hermione! I'm not going to let some stupid dream you had break you two up! I want to be friends with you again Hermione, but if you do this to me, you're never getting me back." He took a breath, glancing up at the balcony. She followed his gaze; Dean was staring at them atently. "He loves you Hermione; I can see it clearly from here." He looked at her in the eye. "I know you love him Hermione; just get him before its too late." He then walked off, leaving Hermione to her thoughts. 


	19. Pushing AwayWell, At Least Trying Dean's...

"My Heart Will Go On" Chapter 19: Pushing Away...Well, At Least Trying *Dean's POV*  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
Dean couldn't understand why Hermione didn't want to see him. He tried asking Harry, but he said that he needed to find out on his own. A quiet night found him sitting on the balcony, looking up at the stars. He thought about the great, & terrible, memories that happened on this balcony so far: learning what happened to Hermione, becoming friends with Hermione, having his first kiss with Hermione, losing Hermione...so many memories. He just wished that she was with him now, instead of somewhere without him. Suddenly, he heard a voice say "Hi, glad you came." He looked down to see Hermione talking with...Ron?! This he had to see. "Look Hermione," Ron started, "I need to-." He was cut off by Hermione saying, "I like you Ron." He was speechless. 'She...likes Ron?!' he thought, but saw her glancing at him. He knew that she had to be faking...but why? "You don't mean that," Ron said, non-believingly. Then, she did something that shocked him: she kissed Ron. Dean was about ready to jump down & break those two apart, but surprisingly, Ron pushed her away. "What...?" she asked, confused. Dean had to strain to hear what the rest of the conversation was, since he couldn't hear very well. He heard something like "you liked me" & then "don't us me" & then he heard her exclaim "What?!" Dean soon saw Ron placing his hands on Hermione's shoulders & whispered something he couldn't hear. Suddenly, Ron looked up at him, Hermione following his gaze; he could see confusion, hurt, &...love...in her eyes. Then, Ron left, leaving a very confused Hermione. Dean was about to go to Hermione, but saved it for later; she needed to think things out before he talked to her again, & so did he.  
  
*A/N: Sorry about the short chapter. I was going to make the dance sooner, but I wanted to add some stuff so this wasn't a boring romance fic. PLEASE review my story. I'll have another chapter up soon. See ya!* 


	20. Problem SolvedOr Partly?

"My Heart Will Go On" Chapter 20: Problem Solved...Or Partly?  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
Hermione spent the next couple of days thinking about what Ron said to her. She finally realized that having the idea of using Ron was low. 'At least he's my friend again,' she thought later on that night. She had still been avoiding Dean, but she was soon tired of not being with him; it was killing her. She soon started talking to all of her friends again, since before she only talked to Harry & Ginny. No one else knew that she & Ron were friends again except for Harry & Ginny; they were once again the trio, with the addition of Ginny. Ron didn't care that his baby sister & Harry were going out anymore; he had faced the facts & let it go. Actually, Ron told them that he had a crush on Padma, & had asked her to the ball. Surprisingly, she said yes, so Ron was a happy man. Hermione only wished she was happy again.  
  
All the time that was left until the ball, guys had been asking her to the ball, even Crabbe & Goyle! Thinking about those two turned her thoughts to where Malfoy hadn't bothered them all year, except on the train though. Other than that, he hadn't said a word to them all year. She figured maybe he had a heart after all. Walking through the halls to the grounds outside, Hermione bumped into a certain person with dark hair & dark eyes. "H-hey Dean," she stuttered, getting up & trying to run away from Dean, but he grabbed her arm before she could scurry off. "Hermione?" he asked. "Yeah?" "Can we talk?" She just shrugged, & he lead her outside, to the tree by the lake, the same spot where she & Ron became friends again. They sat down, a little distance between their selves. That's when Dean started to talk.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dean spent the days after that night thinking about what he witnessed. He was shocked that Ron pushed her away; he thought that he liked her. Hermione kept avoiding him, but he caught her giving him sidelong glances a lot. It looked as she, Ron, & Harry were all friends again; it didn't surprise him. She needed her friends, & he still had his. Still, he was feeling lost without her with him; it was killing him, slowing & painfully. He wondered if she felt the same way. Dean also found out that now Neville & Parvati were going out, since Parvati's boyfriend from Beaubaxtons dumped her a week ago, saying that he found "others" where he was. He felt left out, seeing that Seamus & Lavender, & Neville & Parvati happy couples.  
  
One day, Dean was walking down the halls, heading towards the grounds to do some work & think about Hermione. All the sudden, he bumped into someone with long brown hair & chocolate brown eyes: Hermione. "H-hey Dean," she stuttered, getting up & trying to run away from him...again. He quickly grabbed her arm before she scurried off again. "Hermione?" he asked. "Yeah?" "Can we talk?" She just shrugged, & he lead her outside, to the tree by the lake, where he saw her & Ron only a few nights again. They sat down, a little distance between their selves. That's when he started to talk.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hermione, I'm tired of being avoided by you," he started off, sounding a little to harsh. She shuddered as he kept going. "I want to be your friend again, at least, but I want to find out why you've been avoiding me." Hermione pondered the thought of telling him what happened. She still didn't think she wasn't ready, but something in her told her to tell him what happened. "I had a dream," she whispered. "What?" he asked her curiously. She took a breath, & began again. "I had a dream that Voldemort was attacking us, &...I was killed. I caused all of you so much pain...especially you. In the dream, you blamed yourself for not being able to save me..." Suddenly, she started crying. Dean put an arm on her shoulder, but she shrugged it off. "Hermione, what's wrong?" "Now you'll run from me...I know it." "No I won't Hermione." She didn't believe him. She was happy that she finally told him, but something in her heart told her that it wasn't the right time to love him again. "Look, I told you what happened Dean, but I'm not ready to go back to the way things were yet. I just need sometime...alone." She then ran off, leaving a stunned Dean left with his thoughts. When she ran into her room, she shut the door & cried. "Damnit! Why did I have to go do that! He loves me & I love him & I run! Ugh! I can't stand myself sometimes!" She spent the rest of the afternoon in her room, crying about how stupid she was.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dean felt that all of this was his fault. 'At least she told me about her dream,' he thought glumly to himself as he entered the prefect common room. As she went into his room, he heard Hermione crying. A tear slid down his face as he locked his door. He spent the rest of the afternoon, & well into night, sulking into the gloom & thinking on how to prove himself to Hermione again. 


	21. Valentine's Day Ball

"My Heart Will Go On" Chapter 21: Valentine's Day Ball  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
Finally, it was the night of the Valentine's Day Ball. Since it was a Saturday, all of the 5th year prefects & the Heads spent most of the morning working on setting the dance up. After three hours of hard work, everyone was pleased, & went to relax before getting ready for the dance. Dean finally thought of what he could do to get Hermione back & proving himself. He agreed to go into the Gryfinddor common room like they did at Christmas, & Dean even did something for Hermione...but she didn't know...yet. He grinned as the day soon came to night, finding himself walking to the Gryfinddor common room to get ready with his friends.  
  
An hour later, he was sitting with Harry, Seamus & Neville in the Gryfinddor common room, waiting for "the ladies" to come down. Dean had on a deep red button-down shirt, bronze undershirt, black slacks, & his best black dress shoes on with his hair in a messy style & the paintbrush Hermione gave him for Christmas in his pocket; he found that it was a good- luck charm. As he looked around, he examined what the other guys had on; Harry had on a jade button-down shirt, black muscle shirt underneath, black slacks, & black dress shoes, Neville had on a gold long-sleeved shirt, black slacks, black dress shoes, & hair spiked up, & Seamus had on an orange button-down shirt, silver undershirt, black slacks, black dress shoes, & his hair slightly spiked. Dean started to get nervous. "Don't worry man," Seamus said, placing a hand on his shoulder, "You'll win her back tonight, trust me." Dean smirked & said, "You better watch Lavender; some guy might pick her up & she'll leave you." "In your dreams," Seamus replied in a girly voice. They just laughed, but then, Harry whispered, "Here come the lovely ladies." Dean looked up, a smile on his face, but then a look of shock when he saw Hermione.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Do I look alright?" Hermione asked Ginny for the 50th time in an hour. Ginny sighed & exclaimed, "You look great!" Hermione smile, looking in the mirror at herself. Tonight was the night that she was going to win Dean back. She missed him, & thought about what she said. It occurred to her that she loved Dean. So what if she got killed? That meant nothing to her now. She looked over herself for the last time; she had on a deep blue, lacy shirt with flowers running through it, a bright white tank top underneath, bright white, floor-length skirt, & bright white, knee-length boots with deep blue buckles, which used to be her black boots with silver buckles. Her hair was the same was it was when she went to the Christmas Ball, & she had the hairpin Parvati gave her for Christmas in her hair, & she even had on the band Ginny gave her, the rings she got from Harry & Ron, & the necklace Dean gave her; it meant a lot to her. She sat on her bed & waited for the others to be ready. She scanned the room, looking at what everyone was wearing. Ginny had on a beautiful, sleeveless jade dress that reached the floor & black vines running all over it, black heeled sandals, the jade necklace Harry gave her, the bracelet Dean gave her, the jade ring Ron gave her, the jade earrings Parvati gave her, & her hair the same style as it was the Christmas Ball. Lavender then had on a lavender dress tank top with silver vines, black knee-length skirt, black, knee- height boots, all of the jewelry that she received for Christmas, & her hair up with some strands falling out, framing her face. Lastly, Parvati had on a rosy pink dress tank top, similar to Lavender's, white knee-length skirt, white, knee-height boots, all of the jewelry she received for Christmas, & her hair up, identical to Lavender's style. They nodded to each other, & then left to meet the guys.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dean saw Ginny walk to Harry, Lavender walk to Seamus, & Parvati walk to Neville, but he was gawking at Hermione. To him, she looked like an angel sent from heaven. "Hey Dean," she said cheerfully, "Would you mind escorting me to the ball?" "N-no problem, Hermione," he slightly stuttered back, shocked by her apparel. He stuck out his arm, & she took it. They then headed to the ball, both blushing terribly.  
  
Dean was amazed to see what a fine job they all did; there were fake cupids flying around, & the hall decorated in pinks, reds, & white. All of the students were gawking at the sight; even fairies were flying around. They all found a table & sat down to eat. Dean was tingling from head to toe, just by having Hermione near him. She was smiling at him, & he smiled back. 'Maybe there's a chance after all,' he thought to himself happily as they all took a seat. To everyone's surprise, Padma & Ron walked up to them. "Hey guys," they greeted in unison. Only Hermione, Harry, & Ginny said, "Hi guys." "We came here to apologize for what we did," Padma said, looking at her sister. Ron continued, "We realized what we did was wrong, & that as hard as we try, we couldn't break Hermione & Dean up anyway." Ron gave Hermione a wink, & she smiled at him, winking back. "Oh Padma, I forgive you," Parvati exclaimed, who got up & hugged her twin sister. Padma hugged her back, & everyone else muttered their sorry's & forgiving's & let them sit with the big ground of friends. Soon, they all started to eat & talk about whatever came to mind.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione was astounded at the way the Great Hall looked. It turned out better than she expected it to. She was so happy that she was sitting next to Dean & talking to him & everyone else. She planned to get him back, & who else could help her out but Ron, Harry, Ginny, Lavender, & Parvati. It was time for the plan to take action. She gave the signal to Ginny, who winked at Harry, who then winked at Ron, who winked at Lavender, & who winked at Parvati. "You want to dance Ginny?" Harry asked, extending his hand to Ginny. "I'd love to, love." They got up & winked at Hermione before disappearing on the dance floor. Everyone else then left, leaving a happy Hermione & confused, but happy Dean. They sat in silence, but then, Dean got up & asked, "Would you care for a dance?" Hermione grinned like a maniac & replied, "I'd love to." She took his hand & he lead her to the dance floor just as a flowing love song came on.  
  
'Take me back in the arms I love  
  
Need me like you did before  
  
Touch me once again And remember when  
  
There was no one that you wanted more'  
  
Hermione leaned into Dean, resting her head on his chest. 'I hope he remembers all of the great times we've had. All I want is him'.  
  
'Don't go you know you will break my heart  
  
She won't love you like I will  
  
I'm the one who'll stay  
  
When she walks away  
  
And you know I'll be standing here still'  
  
Dean felt Hermione leaning into him. He looked down & smiled. 'I've missed this feeling.'  
  
'I'll be waiting for you  
  
Here inside my heart  
  
I'm the one who wants to love you more  
  
You will see I can give you  
  
Everything you need  
  
Let me be the one to love you more'  
  
Hermione knew she loved him, so she wanted him back...before it was too late.  
  
'See me as if you never knew  
  
Hold me so you can't let go  
  
Just believe in me  
  
I will make you see  
  
All the things that your heart needs to know'  
  
'Dean, I'll be waiting for you forever.' 'Hermione, I'll be waiting for you forever.'  
  
'I'll be waiting for you  
  
Here inside my heart  
  
I'm the one who wants to love you more  
  
You will see I can give you  
  
Everything you need  
  
Let me be the one to love you more'  
  
Suddenly, Dean lead Hermione somewhere. She was confused, but she followed him; they ended at the garden. It was so beautiful, having red, pink, & white roses everywhere, marble benches, & a cupid statue in the middle. Dean lead her towards the back, keeping her quiet. She just smiled, happy about being with the person she loved.  
  
'And some way all the love that we had can be saved  
  
Whatever it takes we'll find a way'  
  
"Hermione, I know we haven't been with each other for a bit more than a week, but during that time, I've been dying inside," Dean stated, a look of pain in his eyes. Hermione felt stunned; she didn't want to hurt him, but she ended hurting him...& herself. "I'm sorry Dean. I don't know what I was thinking. I was dying without you too." She looked up into his eyes, & he into hers.  
  
'Believe me  
  
I will make you see  
  
All of the things you're heart  
  
Needs to know'  
  
"I've never loved anyone as much as I loved you. I always knew that one day, my wish would come true...& it has." He got down on one knee & said, "Hermione Granger, you are like a beautiful rose to me. You are gentle but firm, sweet but strict, beautiful but strong. Nobody has loved me like you've had. I don't want anyone else to be with me. This is why I'll give you this-," he pulled a black velvet box from his pocket, "To wear so it reminds you that I love you more than anything in the world, & one day, will be with you forever. Please except this." Hermione was shocked; nobody had ever said that to her before. She now realized that she had been waiting for Dean for her whole life. She loved him to death & never wanted to live another day without him. She smiled, a tear sliding down her face. "Dean, I've never loved anyone like you. You have been there for me through everything that has happened to me this year. I want to be with you forever. I know now that its been you that I've been waiting for my entire life. I do except your promise ring, & someday, being with you forever." Dean smiled the largest smile of his life as he opened the box for Hermione to see; it was the most beautiful ring she had ever seen. It had a white gold band, engraved with flower vines wrapping around it, & it had a bright blue gem & deep red one bound together, surrounded by white gold & bronze bordering. On the inside, it said 'To the one I will love for the rest of my life. Hermione & Dean forever until forever ends: never.' Dean slipped it onto her left ring finger, on the same hand that Ron's ring was on. She immediately wrapped her arms around Dean & kissed him like there was no tomorrow. He replied by kissing her back. They were both happy again, having each other.  
  
I'll be waiting for you  
  
Here inside my heart  
  
I'm the one who wants to love you more  
  
You will see I can give you  
  
Everything you need  
  
Let me be the one to love you more'  
  
Dean & Hermione broke the kiss, smiling at each other madly. Suddenly, Dean remembered. "Come on Hermione. I have something else for you." He held out his hand, which she gladly took. She was giggling mad as Dean lead her back to their common room. When they got in there, Dean lead her up the stairs, & to the balcony. "Your surprise awaits," Dean exclaimed, opening the door. Hermione gasped; there were deep sky blue & white rose petals all over, a small picnic blanket with blueberry cheesecake & whipped cream, & candles the smell of blueberries & roses everywhere. "Oh Dean," she gasped, "This is...wonderful." He lead her to a seat, & he clicked something from the corner of the balcony; music started to play. They smiled at each other. The two love birds kissed once again as the music began to play & enjoyed each other's company as they explored that they were madly in love; the kind of love that lasts forever.  
  
'Every night in my dreams  
  
I see you, I feel you,  
  
That is how I know you go on'  
  
  
  
'Far across the distance  
  
And spaces between us  
  
You have come to show you go on'  
  
'Near, far, wherever you are  
  
I believe that the heart does go on  
  
Once more you open the door  
  
And you're here in my heart  
  
And my heart will go on and on'  
  
'Love can touch us one time  
  
And last for a lifetime  
  
And never let go till we're gone'  
  
  
  
'Love was when I loved you  
  
One true time I hold to  
  
In my life we'll always go on'  
  
'Near, far, wherever you are  
  
I believe that the heart does go on (Why does the heart go)  
  
Once more you open the door  
  
And you're here in my heart  
  
And my heart will go on and on'  
  
'There is some love that will not go away'  
  
'You're here, there's nothing I fear,  
  
And I know that my heart will go on  
  
We'll stay forever this way  
  
You are safe in my heart  
  
And my heart will go on and on'  
  
*A/N: Whoa that was a logn chapter. Awww it was so sweet. Oh, & I think the space between my lines are fine thank-you-very-much. LOL =) well its 3 days until Christmas! Haha ;) I'll update soon...so please read & review! Thank ya!* 


	22. Can I Paint Your Portrait?

"My Heart Will Go On" Chapter 22: Can I Paint Your Portrait?  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
Nobody knew what Dean & Hermione did the night of the Valentine's Day Ball...well, except for Dean & Hermione. All they knew was that they were both very cheerful & now back together...which was a good thing. As Hermione walked down one of the dim corridors on a fairly warm March evening, she decided to sit on the balcony & stare at the grounds. She would look at the stars, but they haven't been out for a couple of days, & since it was partly cloudy all day, there would most likely be no stars out. Suddenly, someone wrapped their arms around her waist from behind & covered her eyes with a free hand. "Guess who," the person whispered as Hermione giggled. She knew who it was, but decided to toy with his mind. "Ron?" "No." "Harry?" "No." "Oh, I don't know who, Dean." "Bingo!" She laughed as she was now lifted into the air & turned around so she could see his face. "Hello love," he greeted, giving her a peck on the forehead, "How are you today?" "Just peachy!" she exclaimed, playful sarcasm showing through. "Hey 'Mione." "Yeah?" "I want to ask you something." "Shoot." "Can I paint your portrait?" Hermione was shocked; she wasn't expecting that question. She looked into his eyes & saw a puppy dog pout forming. "No! It burns!" she laughed, shielding her eyes. "Pretty please?" he whined, kneeling in front of her, begging clear in his dark eyes. "Of course!" she exclaimed, smiling widely. He smirked happily, lifted Hermione from the ground, & ran off somewhere.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dean had a large grin plastered on his face as he ran towards the balcony. He had been planning on asking Hermione a long time ago, but didn't have the courage, or the perfect time, to do so. Finally, he was able to paint her portrait, so he could hang it in the prefect common room for all life time. "Are we there yet?!" she exclaimed from his back. "No!" "Are we there yet?!" "No!" "Are we there-?!" Dean shushed her by dropping her into one of the lounge chairs. Her eyes grew wide as she looked around. Dean already had his paints & canvas out, so he was prepared. "How do you want me to pose?" she asked, lying down on her back, smiling. Dean smirked, & said, "That's perfect, just turn on your side facing me & stay still." She did as she was told, having a cute grin shining through her features. "That's perfect! Just stay still, then we'll start." He took out his paintbrush Hermione gave him & also took out his wand briefly & muttered, "Windgaridum Leviosa." She started floating, but she didn't seem to notice. That's when he started to paint, but after he sketched her features. Luckily she didn't have her school robes on; she had on a deep sky blue, 3 quarter sleeved shirt, jeans, & white boots, with her curly chestnut brown hair being held by the hairpin Parvati gave her, her chocolate brown eyes shining love, & she wearing the necklace he gave her & the two rings she received from each Harry & Ron & the promise ring he gave her next to Ron's.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione enjoyed watching Dean concentrate & focus on painting the portrait of her, giving her glances here & there. 'He must be really talented,' she thought to herself. She had never seen him paint before, but saw a few of his paintings; he sure got the job down. He would tell her that he needed inspiration to paint a perfect portrait, or it just didn't look right. Finally, he said, "It's finished. Come take a look." She got up *she was lowered* & made her short way to Dean. When she laid eyes on the portrait, she gasped, eyes widening."You don't like it...do you?" Dean sighed. Hermione shook her head & exclaimed, "No Dean...I love it!" She smiled at the perfect precision of her figure in the painting & the brilliant use of colors. "You'll become a great painter someday Dean," she sighed, squeezing him tight. He squeezed her tight & replied, "Maybe." She kissed him, lightly at first, but then a hunger overtook her. Dean deepened the kiss, the same hunger taking over him. A minute later, they stopped for a breather, then continued. To their unawareness, someone was watching them from the woods. "The Mudbloods don't know what they're heading into," someone snickered from the woods, "Soon, they will suffer. All of them." He let out a cold, purely evil cackle, then walked deeper into the forest.  
  
*A/N: I finally got an inspiration for a chapter. Hehe ;) Soooo...who was that person in the woods? What does he mean by not knowing what they're heading into? Who are the people who are going to suffer? FIND OUT! Haha =) PLEASE I urge you to read & review please!* 


	23. Preparing For The Cruise

"My Heart Will Go On" Chapter 23: Preparing For The Cruise  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
The 5th year prefects & Heads were about ready to go insane. They have been working on plans for the cruise 3 weeks straight, even skipping classes in order to get it done. They only ate breakfast, lunch, & dinner; they hardly even slept, thanks to tons of pumpkin juice, soda, coffee, anything with caffeine in it. "Next time we do this ahead of time," Angelina yawned at 3 in the morning one early March day, exactly a week away from when the school left for the cruise to the Bahamas. Everyone else just nodded sleepily, wanting to get done. Since there was going to be two bedrooms with five beds in them each, & a sitting room, five girls & five boys could share the suite *as Muggles called them*, but girls & boys wouldn't be able to sleep in the same bed. If that happened, the two people would be separated into different groups. Also, they would be going on Zami Wizard's Cruise Line, the ship called USS Figiling. All of Hogwarts, Beaubaxtons, & Durmstrang would be going, so their ship had 20 stories, each 5 *American* football fields long (hopefully you guys have an idea how big this ship is). On the ship, there would be 5 floors for Hogwarts, 5 for Beaubaxtons, 5 for Durmstrang, & 5 floors for all the schools to share. The separate floors would be where to rooms for each school were, including lounging areas, one medium-sized pool, & a small restaurant. The other 5 floors, which all of the schools shared, would have 4 clubs, 5 restaurants, one large pool, & sitting areas on each floor. Also, if anyone wanted to get some Muggle clothes for the cruise, since it was going to be warm, everyone would be allowed to go to Muggle London on separate days starting the coming Sunday: 1st & 2nd years on Sunday, 3rd & 4th years on Tuesday, 5th & 6th years on Wednesday, & 7th years on Thursday. Finally, on Friday, the 1st of April, they would all leave at 6 in the morning to catch the 6:30 departure. "Alright Angelina, I think we're done," Lee Jordan commented, "We're already sleep deprived anyway." At that time, Justin Finch-Fletchy yelled out, "Don't let the 5 assed space monkeys get me!" Everyone cracked up laughing, waking Justin up saying, "What are you guys laughing at?" That just made everyone laugh even harder. Angelina finally let everyone go to bed, herself tired enough to start sleep-walking. All of the prefects drug their selves to their rooms & collapsed on their beds, welcoming sleep, well, everyone except one person.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione sat by her window & thought about the cruise. She had been looking forward to going on it for months now, having all that free time with her best friends...& Dean, but now, she had this feeling in the pit of her stomach. She didn't know why, but she felt as if something bad was going to happen on the cruise. 'That's ridiculous, there's going to be teachers everywhere!' Hermione thought to herself. She then remembered with Voldemort back, you couldn't trust anyone anymore, except for the people you love & know would do nothing wrong. Even then that wasn't definite. 'Just forget about it Hermione,' she told herself, 'You'll be just fine.' As she fell onto her bed & fell asleep, she couldn't help but feel that something was going to happen to them.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Dean was looking forward to going on the cruise. He itched with excitement as the days went by. It felt as though they were going by slowly, but fast too. Finally, it was Wednesday; the 5th & 6th years would be going to Muggle London to buy necessities they wanted to bring. He had been saving most of his money, even some Muggle money he had, to buy clothes. He knew all of his friends were looking forward to the cruise as well. The only ones who seemed to be a little off-the-edge were Harry, Ron, Ginny, & Hermione. He tried asking Hermione what was wrong, but she would look up at him, smile, & say, "There's nothing wrong Dean." He still couldn't shove away the feeling that Hermione was hiding something from him.  
  
Dean soon forgot about what was wrong with Hermione after he & his friends traded in some of their wizard money for Muggle money & head to Muggle London. "Now remember," Angelina said inside the Leaky Cauldron, "Meet back here at 5, & don't talk about magic in front of the Muggles." Everyone nodded, eager to get going. As she waved her hand, everyone ran off, excited to be shopping. "Where should we go first?" Lavender asked excitedly. "How about there?" Parvati suggested. Dean took a look at the store & saw bathing suits in it. 'No wonder she wants to go in there,' he chuckled to himself as everyone followed Parvati, Lavender, & Padma into the store.  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
A couple hours later, the group of friends were eating lunch outside a café with bags surrounding them, mostly Parvati's, Lavender's, & Padma's. Dean had bought 3 bathing trunks, 4 button-down shirts, a few undershirts, a couple pairs of shorts, & some other stuff he saw that was cool. The only ones who didn't buy much were Hermione, Harry, & Ginny. Hermione only bought 2 swim suits, 2 shirts, 2 pairs of shorts, & a few things for herself, but nothing else. It was almost the same for Harry & Ginny. He was determined to make Hermione happy, so he said, "Is everyone ready to continue?" They all nodded happily. "How about we split up into 2's or something of that kind & meet at the 1st store we went to at 3." "I get Seamus!" Lavender piped up. Everyone laughed, & then split up, Seamus & Lavender going one way, Ron, Padma, Neville, & Parvati going one way, leaving him, Hermione, Harry, & Ginny. Hermione said, "Come on, the four of us'll go together." Harry & Ginny nodded & they walked around, looking for a store to go into.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione had that feeling grow stronger as the days went by, & it got worse. She found out that Harry, Ron, & Ginny were feeling the same way as her, especially Harry & Ginny. Ron was the only one out of the four of them having a great time & hiding his feeling. Hermione wasn't really concentrating on where they were going or buying anything for that matter. Dean seemed to be the only one concerned about her & her friends, who gave her concern looks when he thought she wasn't looking. It wasn't like the others didn't care, it was that they were having a great time & shopping around, sp they were too busy & excited to notice. While they were eating, she heard Dean say that they should split up & meet the 1st store they went to at 3, & saw everyone heading different ways except her, Dean, Harry, & Ginny. "Come on, the four of us'll go together," Hermione said, putting on a small smile. The four of them started walking around, looking for a store to go into. A few minutes later, Hermione spotted a store with some cool clothing. "Let's go in there," she chipped up, taking Dean's hand. He smiled at her as Ginny said, "Yeah, I've hardly bought a thing!" She chuckled as she ran into the store, dragging Harry along with her. Hermione & Dean followed them in, & her eyes widen as she saw all of the clothes in there. She & Ginny smirked at each other & turn to the guys, who were looking around in mock fright; it was a women clothing store. "Good, you guys can carry our stuff while we shop around," Ginny smirked at Harry, who grimaced & whined, "Do we have to?" "Yeah," Dean agreed, "We can wait for you two outside." "Oh no you don't," Hermione exclaimed, grabbing Dean's arm as Ginny grabbed Harry's, "You are staying with us." That's when she & Ginny ran around the store, saying, "Oh this is so cute!" or "Is this my color?" & various phrases like that.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dean thought it would never end. He was stacked with so many clothes that he couldn't see. "Ah, I'm blind!" he exclaimed in mock sarcasm. He felt the clothing being lifted. "I see the light! Hallolua! I'm not blind!" He did a little dance as Hermione chuckled & said, "I'm done. You can go outside & wait with Harry as me & Ginny pay for our things." "Why can't I stay with you?" he pouted. "Because, silly, I don't want you to see my stuff yet!" "Fine." He crossed his arm & plastered on a pouting face. "Awww, don't pout. It's not your style." He put his nose in the air & said, "It's your fault." She leaned up & gave him a peck on the cheek. "Is that better?" He smirked. "A little." He pulled her to him & kissed her hard, but sweetly. He pulled away & said, "That's much better." "Yeah, that is." She looked into his eyes & smiled widely. 'Oh, that look drives me crazy!' he thought to himself happily as he plastered a huge grin in place of his pout. He then walked outside & saw Harry laying on a bench, gazing at the clear blue sky. "Hiya mate. What's pondering your mind?" Dean asked, standing over him. He replied, "Nothing." That same wondering look Hermione had earlier was on his face. "What's wrong?" Dean asked, sitting down. "Nothing." "Look, I know something is up with you, Ginny, & Hermione. I think Ron too, but that's not the point. What's wrong?" Harry looked at Dean with a hint of worry in his eyes & asked, "You won't laugh if I tell you, right?" "Of course not!" Dean exclaimed, giving Harry a curious look. "Recently, me, Hermione, Ginny, & Ron have been getting sinking feelings in the pit of our stomachs about the cruise. We think something bad might happen." "Is this dealing with You-Know-Who?" "Yeah, we think he has something to do with the bad feeling we have." "That's crazy talk! Even if You-Know-Who tried to attack you on the cruise, since the teachers are going to be around. Plus, we won't let anything happen to our buddy." Dean gave Harry a pat on the back. "Yeah, I guess you're right," Harry said, giving off a small smile, "But it doesn't hurt to be ready, because most of the time, I'm right about these things." "That's true. It never hurts to be ready." "Alright guys, chat time is over!" Ginny exclaimed, carrying a huge bag in her right hand, a huge grin on her face. Hermione, who was also carrying a large bag & had on a large smile, agreed, "There's more shops to go to, & with the little amount of time we have, we got to move it!" Dean laughed with his other friends as they set off down the sidewalk, arms linked, all with huge grins. 


	24. Boarding, Departure, & Shocking Surprise

"My Heart Will Go On" Chapter 24: Boarding, Departure, & Shocking Surprise  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
Those last two days before the cruise were hectic for everyone at Hogwarts. Students were packing, making sure they had everything, & packed some more, & then check some more. Finally, the day of boarding & departure came. Hermione was so excited that she pushed the feeling in her stomach away. Since it was 5, & they would be leaving at 6, she double-checked that she had everything. After she was done that, she got dressed & cleaned up. When she went in the bathroom, Dean was standing in front of the mirror, having only a towel wrapping his lower body. She blushed redder than the Weaslys' blush, & gasped; that got Dean's attention. "Hermione! What are you doing in here?!" he gasped in horror. She finally got over blushing & laughed at his reaction. "What?!" he demanded, very embarrassed. She walked up to him & said, "You look cute like that. Plus, you've got to relax; we're going to be in bathing suits anyway during the cruise, & I came here to get ready, so may I?" Dean blushed & said, "Sure, go right ahead my sweet." The two were pretty much ready by the time Lavender came in. Laughing at Lavender's shocked face, she gave Dean a wink & ran up to her room, where she got dressed.  
  
"You look magnificent my dear," the mirror said. Hermione smiled & said, "Why thank you." She had her hair in a high loose ponytail, some tentacles of hair falling, which framed her face, & she had on a white & sky blue striped tank top, white shorts, white & blue tennis shoes, & all of her precious jewelry on. She then shrunk her trunk, placed it in her pocket, & walked down to meet Dean & Lavender. When she headed into the common room, Lavender came up to her & squealed, "Today's the big day!" Hermione smiled widely as she too was excited. Lavender had on a silver spaghetti-strapped shirt with violet stripes, jean shorts, silver flip-flops, & her hair laying down below her shoulders. She felt someone hugged her from behind & whisper in her ear, "Ready to go?" She turned to face Dean & replied, "Of course love." Dean had on a navy blue button-down shirt with no shirt underneath, so it was buttoned up a bit, jean shorts, white sneakers, & his hair all in a disarray. "I liked it better when you didn't have a shirt on," Hermione whispered in his ear, & smirked playfully as he blushed a heavy shade of red. "Well, let's get going!" Lavender demanded, & ran to the Great Hall. Dean & Hermione just laughed, & ran after her, arms linked.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As they entered the Great Hall, Dean, Hermione, & Lavender searched for their friends, but soon spotted them in front of Dumbledore. "Hey!" Ginny greeted, giving the 3 a hug. Dean put an arm around Hermione's waist as they talked about how excited they all were. Soon, the chattered stopped & Dumbledore began to speak. "In a few minutes, we'll all be leaving, by Portkey, to board the USS Figiling. When we get on, you will all find your assigned rooms; they will have your group number on them." Dean remembered the night before how all of them put their names down on a piece of parchment; they were group #123. "We will have the top 5 floors of the ship, then it will be the 5 floors that all 3 schools will share, then Beaubaxtons, & then Durmstrang. There will be 4 professors to a floor. You may all bring your wands, which I'm sure most of you have done, but there will be no classes. This is a trip for the school to be around other schools & to have fun, so enjoy yourselves!" Everyone cheered. "Alright, its time. Everyone gather around a Portkey closest to you....now!" Everyone touched a Portkey, & Dean could feel himself being pulled somewhere.  
  
When they all landed, Dean gasped along with everyone else at the sight they all saw. Everyone was standing in front of a beautifully colored cruise ship with 'USS Figiling' in different colored lettering. "Everyone, follow me!" Dumbledore announced over the chatter of excitement. Dean & the others followed Dumbledore impatiently, awaiting to walk onto the ship & find their room. Soon, they were on the ship, & on the very top deck. "Now you all may find your rooms. The numbers are mixed, so your rooms could be on any of the top 5 floors." Everyone ran off in search of their rooms. How about we all split up into pairs of 2's!" Seamus yelled suggestively over all the noise. Everyone split up, all the couples together & on each of the different floors. Hermione & Dean stayed on the top deck whereas the others went lower. They would run, examining each door for their group number. Suddenly, Dean found it. "Hermione! Come here!" Dean exclaimed, "I found it!" Hermione came running to him, & surely, the door had 'Room 12; Group 123'. "Look, there's a key on the door," Hermione pointed out, pointing at a group of small silver keys. Dean grabbed them & put one of the keys with his name engraved in it into the key hole. It instantly opened, leading them into a beautiful room with different colored couches & a huge oak table. The room branched off to 2 other rooms, one with a white door & one with oak. "I'm guessing the oak door is the boys' room & the white is the girls'," Dean said, & Hermione nodded in agreement. They both ran into the rooms & picked a bed before the others got there. Dean walked into the main room & looked around. He noticed a sliding glass door & saw a beautiful balcony, a little bit bigger than the one back at Hogwarts. Dean stood on it, looking out at stretches of sea, dolphins jumping merrily from the ocean & diving back into the water. "Beautiful, isn't it?" Hermione whispered, standing next to Dean, laying her head on his shoulder. He placed an arm around her waist & said, "Yeah." They stood like that for several minutes until they heard a squeal. "Sounds like Lavender," Hermione chuckled. Dean chuckled & replied, "Of course it is." They made their way to the main room to meet their friends.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione loved the ship the more she spent on it. Soon after everyone was settled in, they made their way to the front of the ship, ready to wave out too all the people watching them. Hermione stood between Dean & Ginny, leaning over the rail to look below. Dean put an arm around her shoulders & she smiled up at him. He returned it as the captain said, "Wave to all of the people kiddies! It's departure time!" Hermione waved to all of the people, & they waved back, smiling & saying various phrases like, "Have a nice trip!" or "See you in 2 weeks!" As they cleared the dock & were sailing out to sea, Hermione & the others decided to explore a little. When she turned around, she knocked into someone. "Sorry," she mumbled, walking past the person. "Herm-io-ninny?" That voice stopped her in her tracks. 'Oh no, it can't be.' She slowly turned around & saw the one person she never wanted to see again: Viktor Krum. "Herm-io-ninny! It's zo good to zee you!" he exclaimed, giving her a hug. She pushed him away & said, "Well, it isn't for me." "What'z wrong vith you?" he asked in concern. "You're what's wrong with me. Just...stay away from me. I want to have a great 2 weeks without you that 2 miserable weeks with you." She turned on her heel & walked away, Ginny saying, "Way to go 'Mione! You showed him!" "You sure did," Dean exclaimed, wrapping his arms around her. She grinned & gave him a peck on the lips. Then, they all headed to the shared floors, eager to look at the ship. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When they left, Viktor was furious. "How dare she speak to me that way!" he said in frustration. He stomped all the way to his room, which he shared with the new Headmaster & a few of his other colleges (sp?). He grabbed an orb from his trunk, pointed his wand at it, & muttered "Morganio." A man covered with a black cloak appeared in front of him. "What's the report?" the man asked. Krum replied, "They are here...all of them." "& the Mudbloods, Potter, & the Weaslys?" "They will present great trouble to get by...all of them. Including the Patil twins, Longbottom, Brown, & Finnigan." "Well, we'll just have to make sure that all of those measly brats are dealt with, got it?" "Of course m' Lord." Krum whispered "Contuna," placed the orb into his trunk, & walked out, going on a mission to bring all of those brats down, especially Granger. 


	25. Karaoke Night

"My Heart Will Go On" Chapter 25: Karaoke Night  
  
*A/N: So what do you all think so far? Didn't think I was going to put Krum back in, did ya? Well...I did! Haha =) Remember to read & review please! On with the fic!*  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
The few days they were on the ship were so much fun, Hermione couldn't stand it. They would go to the restaurants, party at clubs, hang out, & do loads of stuff together. She & Dean also spent all of their time together, with their friends around or not. Finally, almost a week into their cruise, there was going to be a Karaoke Night at one of the featured clubs. When Hermione found out, she sorted through some of her songs & found the perfect one. There was going to be a prize for the winner of the contest. For 3rd place, the person/people would receive one free robe of their choice each, 2nd would be a free cloak & a free robe of their choice each, & 1st would be one free cloak, one free robe, & one surprise prize of their choice each. Hermione was determined to win, & that's why she asked Ginny, Lavender, Parvati, & Padma to help her out. Soon, the day turned into night as everyone started filing into the club. Shortly afterwards, the first act came on. Hermione & her friends had a wait, but they knew they would rise above the rest.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dean was having the greatest time he ever had in his life, apart from all of the times he spent with Hermione. That day would be the day of Karaoke Night, which would have loads of prizes for everyone. He knew that Hermione & the other girls would be in it, but he didn't know what song they were singing. He asked Hermione what it was, but all she would say was, "You'll see." Dean waited & waited through all of the acts, waiting for Hermione to come on stage. Finally, the wait was over. "Now, let me present to you, The Roses, featuring Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasly, Lavender Brown, & Parvati & Padma Patil!" Everyone clapped & cheered, especially all 5 guys. "These lovely young ladies will be singing 'My Heart Will Go On' by Celine Dion." Hermione stepped out onto the stage, catching guys' eyes with her deep sky blue tank top with bright white vines running all over it, flowing white skirt, white sandals, & her curly chestnut hair lying on her back. The others had on matching white tank tops with black skirts & black sandals. Hermione sat on the stool, picked up the mic, & started singing in the most beautiful voice he had ever heard.  
  
'Every night in my dreams  
  
I see you, I feel you,  
  
That is how I know you go on'  
  
  
  
'Far across the distance  
  
And spaces between us  
  
You have come to show you go on'  
  
'Near, far, wherever you are  
  
I believe that the heart does go on  
  
Once more you open the door  
  
And you're here in my heart  
  
And my heart will go on and on'  
  
Hermione came walking up to Dean & extended her hands to him. Taking her hands, she lead him onto the stage & guided him to the stool, showing him to sit, & he did. She began to sing to him.  
  
'Love can touch us one time  
  
And last for a lifetime  
  
And never let go till we're gone'  
  
  
  
'Love was when I loved you  
  
One true time I hold to  
  
In my life we'll always go on'  
  
'Near, far, wherever you are  
  
I believe that the heart does go on (Why does the heart go)  
  
Once more you open the door  
  
And you're here in my heart  
  
And my heart will go on and on'  
  
She did a little dance around, guiding him with her. They smiled loving smiles at each other, looking at each other in the eye as if there was nobody else there.  
  
'There is some love that will not go away'  
  
'You're here, there's nothing I fear,  
  
And I know that my heart will go on  
  
We'll stay forever this way  
  
You are safe in my heart  
  
And my heart will go on and on'  
  
After the finishing note, everyone clapped loudly, but Hermione didn't pay any mind to everyone else; she only payed mind to the man standing in front of her, & that was the love of her life, Dean Thomas. "You were the best my love," he whispered in her ear as they stepped off the stage. She blushed, & hugged him, saying, "Thank you Dean. Your opinion matters more than anyone else's." By the end of the night, Hermione & her friends won 1st place, which was no shock to everyone since they were the best ones up there. Hermione picked a deep sky blue cloak with a silver rose for a broach, bright white robes, & the special prize was anything they wanted. Hermione quickly claimed a beautiful Invisibility Cloak, which shined a bright white glow on a certain angle. After her other friends picked out their prizes, she & Dean walked back to the room to spend time together.  
  
Standing on the balcony, wrapped in Dean's arms, Hermione felt content, listening to the lapping of water against the ship & the beating of Dean's heart. "I love you Hermione. You were the angel God reserved for me to love 'till the end of the world," Dean whispered in her ear. She smiled, & replied, "You're also my angel. I don't know how I could live without you." Suddenly, they heard a loud scream from outside their room. "It sounds like Parvati!" Hermione panicked, turning to run to the door. Dean followed her. When Hermione looked out the door, she fell into tears. When Dean appeared by her side, he gasped. On the floor, it read: 'If you ever want to see your precious friends again, go into the club you just left. Be prepared to die a terrible death'. Hermione was death-stricken. "How could this be happening?!" she exclaimed. Dean held her & said, "Don't worry, we'll get them back." Quickly, they grabbed their wands & Hermione's new Invisibility Cloak, & headed to the club to rescue their friends. 


	26. Entering The Battle For Life & Light

"My Heart Will Go On" Chapter 26: Entering The Battle For Life & Light  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
Dean couldn't believe what he just saw. 'Whoever took our friends is going to pay!' he thought angrily. Hermione started to whimper beside him, as they were both underneath her Invisibility Cloak. Dean stopped & held her. "Shhhh...don't cry Hermione," he cooed, rocking her back & forth. She looked up at him, her look of sadness, angst, & despair crushing his heart. "I-I'm just so worried about them." "Me too, my love, me too." They headed out again, both determined to get their friends back.  
  
Finally, they were outside the club door, which was surrounded by Death Eaters. Dean had one thought in mind: 'Voldemort!' They rushed past the guards, careful not to make a sound, & entered into the club they just left. Dean could hear the coldest laugh he ever heard, & some yelling. "How ironic, the hero Harry Potter, tied to a pole, can't save his little love," Voldemort sneered, holding Ginny by the wrist, his wand at her throat. Harry yelled, "Let her go!" "Shut him up," he replied, signaling someone in a black cloak. The man strode over to Harry & yelled, "Cruico!" Harry bent over in pain, his eyes shut tight. "Harry!" Hermione whispered in shock. Luckily, nobody heard them. Dean looked over at Hermione, & they exchanged looks. That's when they ran over into a dark corner, took off the cloak, Dean shoving it into his back pocket, & then the two of them escaping from the shadows. "Let them go!" Hermione demanded, keeping sure her wand was in her back pocket. Voldemort let out an evil cackle & sneered, "Well look who it is, my two main guests."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione was puzzled. 'His two main guests? What does he want with us?' "Leave them be Voldemort! If you wanted us, then you have us here!" Dean exclaimed, anger burning in his eyes. "Hahaha...but I want them here, but it's you two I've been looking forward to meeting." "What do you want with us?!" Hermione demanded again, hatred boiling in her blood. Voldemort walked, or more like slithered, over to her & Dean. "You'll both be useful in my plans, especially yoooou," he drawled, giving her a glare that made her shiver. "Get away from her!" Ron yelled out, but the man in the black cloak elbowed him in the stomach, causing him to bend over. "Ron!" she screamed out. "Get over here," Voldemort demanded to the man in the black cloak, "I think it's time that they know who you really are." He did as his master wished & removed his cloak. It was..................  
  
"Viktor!" Hermione exclaimed, looking upon him in hatred & surprise. "Yes, I'm the one who has been keeping an eye on you two all year," Krum snickered. Voldemort cackled loudly & then demanded, "Give it to me." "Give you what," Dean demanded, standing in front of Hermione so to protect her. "Ha, you of all people should know what I'm talking about Thomas. I want the power." "What power," they both demanded at the same time. "Fine, if you won't give it to me, then I shall force you." Suddenly, everything spun & went black, the two lovers holding onto each other for dear life, hoping they weren't to die that night. Surely, they didn't know fate was playing a part that night, either saving them, or...killing them. 


	27. The Battle For Life & Light

"My Heart Will Go On" Chapter 27: The Battle For Life & Light  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
Dean looked around & found that they were in a dark, dingy cave, Voldemort standing across the cave from them, Krum standing proudly next to him, & his friends sprawled on the ground, still tied up. "Now, you will give me your power, or I will have to terminate you both," Voldemort drawled, holding his wand in front of himself. "Fine," Dean agreed, & too took out his wand. "No Dean!" Hermione exclaimed worriedly, "You don't have to do this!" He looked down upon her & said, "I have to Hermione; it's my destiny. I love yo-." Before he could finish, Voldemort hit him with a spell that sent him flying into the wall of the cave. "Dean!" Hermione gasped. The duel had officially begun.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione was in pain; first, her friends, & now, her love. She still went on & snuck over to her friends. "Hermione," Harry breathed, trying to stay quiet. Hermione muttered a slight spell & the ropes binding him together were loose. "Help Dean, Harry," she whispered, "I love him." Harry hugged her & whispered, "Anything for you 'Mione." He got up & took out his wand as Hermione started taking off all of her friends binds. As she was getting to Seamus's, someone grabbed her arm from behind; it was Krum. "How dare you...you...bloody scumbag!" Hermione breathed in outrage. He snickered, "I can't believe you were so stupid enough to not see my true self." "I spent most of that time trying to get away from you!" "Why you bloody whore!" He grabbed her throat, attempting to choke her. Suddenly, he let go & shouted, "My bloody leg!" Hermione bent down to help Seamus & saw him smiling. As his binds fell off, she whispered, "Thanks," & gave him a peck on the cheek. He hugged her & said, "I couldn't let my best friend's angel die." He ran off to help the others, who were dueling with Death Eaters, except Harry, Ron, & Dean. They were yelling numerous spells, but Voldemort always kept doubling his spell output. "Seems like you aren't strong enough Potter," Voldemort spatted, a smirk forming on his face. "In a cold day in hell," Harry spatted back, yelling another advanced spell at Voldemort. That one knocked him down. "Why you bloody brat!" Voldemort knocked Harry back into one of the walls of the cave, causing him to go unconscious. "Harry!" Ginny cried, finishing off her Death Eater & running to Harry's side.  
  
Voldemort wasn't focused on Harry anymore, just Ron & Dean. Hermione soon went to join them. 'They'll need my skill in order to defeat him.' "What are you doing here Hermione?!" Ron exclaimed, dodging a curse from Voldemort. Hermione yelled a curse at Voldemort & replied, "Just trying to help!" Too soon, though, someone hit a spell into Dean's back that caused him to fall to the floor. "Dean!" She heard high pitched laughter behind her. She turned around, leaving Ron to deal with Voldemort; she had other things to deal with. Hatred & anger now on her face, she shouted, "You bloody, stupid, two-timing prick! You're going to pay!!" She yelled a curse a Krum, starting their duel. They fired a few good curses at each other, until Krum picked up a huge rock, ready to throw it at anytime. "Say good- bye Hermione," he sneered, & threw it at her face. "Windgardium Leviosa!" she yelled, pointing her wand at the advancing rock. It stopped in mid-air, right in front of her face. She turned it around & said, "Eat rock Krum." She sent it back to him. By the time he saw it coming, it slammed into his face, cracking his skull. He started bleeding, & bleeding, & wouldn't stop, Just as he was going to go unconscious forever, he muttered a curse, & she flew back into a wall next to Dean, falling unconscious as Krum left the world forever.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
Ron saw as Hermione killed Krum for good. 'Good, I'm glad he's gone.' Ron grasped in the scene; Hermione & Dean were laying unconscious to the right of him, Lavender & Parvati were laying unconscious near the entrance of the cave, with Seamus not too far away from them, Harry lying on the wall, barely conscious, & Ginny trying to help him as she tried to keep awake herself. Voldemort cackled loudly, causing Ron to turn back to him. "You're not going to win Voldemort!" Ron yelled in rage, his wand out & ready. He laughed coldly & replied, "So, the young Weasly can actually say my name. How impressive. Now, it's time to finish you off." "You're not taking me that easily Voldemort," Ron spatted out in anger, "You're gonna have to fight me first." "I don't have time for these games. It's time to say good- bye Weasly." He got his wand up & ready. "Noooooooo!" he heard someone scream; it was Hermione. She got up & started running over to him. As he yelled "Advada Kerevada!", she leapt in front of him. "Hermione!" Ron yelled out, kneeling next to her. She became cold. He heard another set of footsteps & saw Dean rush over. "Hermione!" He looked at his face, & knew what it meant. "Oh 'Mione," he whispered. Ron got up & yelled the most powerful hex he knew, putting all of his power into it. The spell went flying over to Voldemort, the force so powerful that he fell back & jammed his head into the stone floor; he was dead. For some reason, Ron wasn't happy, because one of his best friends in the entire world was laying in front of him, dead. He saw Ginny & Harry approach, but he didn't care. He started to cry everything bad that had happened, & didn't stop.  
  
*A/N: I'm almost done this story. Maybe only a chapter or two left, but don't worry, I have a sequel coming up in their 6th year. The only thing is that it'll deal more with Ginny, & not Hermione & Dean, even though it will have them in it. I also decided to take off a story of mine, & have another story in its place, but not putting it up yet. Remember people: PLEASE READ & REVIEW!!!!!!!! Thank you. Well....bye!* 


	28. A Dead Lover Comes Back To Life

"My Heart Will Go On" Chapter 28: A Dead Lover Comes Back To Life  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
"Come on Dean," Seamus said quietly, "We need your help with gathering the dead & prisoners of Volemort." "Go ahead without me," he replied solemnly. Seamus just shrugged, in understanding, & went towards the back of the cave, where the others were helping the wounded that were still alive. Dean sat there, feeling heartbroken & helpless, having Hermione's head laying in his lap. It had already been an hour since she died, saving Ron from Voldemort's grasp, who was dead after Voldemort killed her. He didn't want her to be dead, & he felt like it was his fault. 'Damn bloody hell! Why did she have to die?! I could've saved her!' "I'm sorry Hermione," he muttered, tears welling up in his eyes, "I could have saved you my love, I could have saved you." He started to cry, crying everything that had ever happened to him that was bad that year, or his whole life. He had always been an outcast with his family, in Muggle school, & still continuing in Hogwarts', even though he had a few close friends, but that was it. Then, finally, when his life was going right, when he had a lot more friends, when the one he loved the most loved him back...she had to die. "I love you Hermione. I always will, just like the song you sang. Remember that verse? It said 'There is some love that won't go away'. That's how I feel; our love will never fade away my love. Even if you aren't here with me, you will always be in my heart, forever & always." A tear dropped onto her heart, & he closed his eyes, feeling content in his sorrow for his love that will always be his love. Suddenly, even though he couldn't see it, he felt enveloped in some sort of powerful force. He slowly opened his eyes & saw a surprising sight. It seemed as he & Hermione were surrounded by a bright white light, with a hint of bronze in it. Shockingly, he saw Hermione's eyes flutter open. "Dean?" she asked wearily. "Hermione!" He hugged her, never wanting to let go.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Everything slowly started coming back to her; the cruise, Karaoke Night, the message, Krum, Voldemort, the cave, &...now she understood. "Aren't I supposed to be dead?" she asked Dean quietly. "I don't know love, but I'm glad you aren't." She smiled. "Me either." They kissed, & broke it just as Seamus came walking up. "Hey Dean-what in the bloody hell?! You're alive Hermione!" He ran up & hugged her, than ran towards the back of the cave, yelling, "She's alive! Hermione's alive!" Soon, she could hear loud footsteps nearing. She turned to face Dean. 'He looks so happy,' she thought to herself. She smiled up at him as she saw the over-excited happiness eager in his eyes, & tremendous love. He caught her gaze & smiled with all teeth showing to her as she was bombarded with "Oh Hermione!"s & "You're alive"s. She then thought, 'How am I alive when I'm supposed to be dead?' Hermione decided that she would ask Dumbledore about it once they were out of this dark, blood-rotting cave, & back on the cruise ship. 


	29. Undying Love & Universal Powers

"My Heart Will Go On" Chapter 29: Undying Love & Universal Powers  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
Soon enough, everyone got back onto the cruise ship headed for home. It was getting cut short since the attack of Voldemort; dead bodies & mourning needed to be in place, but also celebration. Hermione was glad she wasn't one of the dead, but felt guilty for the people who died since she, too, should have died along with them. One night, she & Dean found Dumbledore talking to McGonagall by the club where it all happened: good memories, & bad. He must have saw them, since he waved them over to join him & McGonagall. Dean & Hermione took the cushioned chairs in front of Dumbledore. "Professor, we have something to ask you," Dean said, straight- forward. "If you would excuse us Minevera," Dumbledore asked kindly. She quietly got up & walked over to Professor Sprout, who was talking to a professor from Beaubaxtons. "What is it that you two would like to ask me?" Dumbledore asked, the usual twinkle in his eyes. Hermione started. "Well, when we were in the cave, I jumped in front of Ron to save him from Voldemort's curse that 'killed' me, but then I came back to life." "That is indeed a difficult question. Maybe I should start from the beginning." He paused, letting this all sink in.  
  
'From the beginning? What is he talking about?' she asked herself, waiting for Dumbledore to start again. "Did Harry ever tell you how he survived Voldemort's curse when he was a baby?" They both shook their heads 'no'. "Well, it was because of love. His mother, Lily Potter, risked her life to protect him, & ended up dying for him. A sort of power that seeped inside his skin protected him from true evil & hatred; it's the one deadly enemy of those two." "What does that have to do with us? & what did Voldemort mean when he said 'Give me the power'?" Dean rambled out. "Paceintence Mr. Thomas. I was getting to that. You see, you two have a rare kind of love, only visible in two people that would die for each other willingly." "But wouldn't all couples do that for each other?" Hermione asked. Dumbledore sighed. "You see, they only think that they will, but most don't believe it, like you two do. That kind of love that lasts forever, even if one of the lovers is dead, is the meaning of pure, true love that never dies. That kind of love could take over the world if it were to convert to evil-." "& that's what Voldemort wanted," Dean interrupted. Dumbledore chuckled. "That's right Mr. Thomas. You see, when you saw Ms. Granger lying on the floor, killed by pure evil, a eruption of power came out of you. That turned your tears into a power that could bring the one you loved the most in the world back to life. Usually the two lovers are enveloped in the light of their true colors combining, which, for you two, would be bright white & bronze."  
  
Hermione let everything sink into her head. She couldn't believe that she & Dean where one of the only ones in the world with undying love. She always thought her friends were that way, but maybe they weren't. 'Well, I don't know that for sure,' she thought to herself. "Professor, I don't want to be rude, but how did Ron defeat Voldemort?" "Well," Dumbledore pondered, "When he found you 'dead' in front of him, a new source of power ran through his blood. He always had it, just like any wizard, but it only shines when it has a reason to shine. He was in agony when he saw you dead & wanted to kill the person who killed you, so he grabbed as much power that he had & shot it at Voldemort. He wouldn't have defeated him if it weren't for his hidden power. Mr. Thomas, do you remember what color ball his power force was?" Dean was silent for a minute, then responded, "I think it was red & orange." The twinkle brightened in Dumbledore's eyes as he smiled. "Just as I thought, a fire element." "Excuse me Professor, but what are you talking about?" Hermione asked. "You see, the power is a universal power. Mr. Weasly is fire, & so is the rest of his family. That's why they all have red hair-." Hermione finally understood the hair color. "& Mr. Potter is lightening, since the scar he received was a lightening bolt. You, Ms. Granger, are angel-." "What do you mean angel?" she asked, shocked. He smiled a knowing smile. "You will have to figure that out on your own. & you, Mr. Thomas, are sunlight. That's why you have suns in your room." "Does everyone have a universal power?" Dean asked, quite curious. "Of course, but only the few see their power. After they see it, they can perfect it." Hermione started to understand, but had a quite a few questions on her mind. "Did all of us, I mean, our friends, discover their power? & how can we build onto it?" Dumbledore's usual twinkle brightened greatly. "Yes, Ms. Patil, Ms. Patil, Mr. Finnigan, Mr. Longbottom, Ms. Brown, & Ms. Weasly have discovered their powers. Both of the Patils have flowers *'Flower power', Hermione chuckled to herself*, Mr. Finnigan nature, Mr. Longbottom water, Ms. Brown rain, & Ms. Weasly has the most peculiar power of all." "What is it?" they both asked at the same time. "Stars."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dean kept pondering on what Dumbledore had told them. He never heard of a universal power. It looked as though Hermione hadn't either, but she understood it more than he did. Dumbledore had told them in order to bring their power into full strength, he would have all of them come to Hogwarts over break for two months, letting them have June to their selves. He couldn't wait to see the look on his friends' faces when they told them what Dumbledore said. "Dean?" Hermione asked suddenly, stopping Dean in his tracks. "Yes?" "Would you die for me?" He was shocked at her question. There happened to be a bench nearby, so he walked Hermione over to it & he sat down. "Of course I would 'Mione. Why would you think I wouldn't?" "Remember what he told us about some people thinking they have undying love, but not having it?" "Yes." "Well, I didn't want it to all be a joke to me because....I really do love you." "Oh Hermione! You shouldn't doubt it. Of course I would love you until I died & went with you to heaven. That power wouldn't have happened if I didn't mean it." He was now standing in front of her, taking a hold of her hands. They were so warm & comforting. She smiled brightly up at him. They soon started walking towards their room again. As they were in front of the door, Hermione turned & smiled brightly up at him & whispered, "I think I know why my universal power is angel." "Why is that my love?" She stood up, breaking the gap in between them. "Because angels don't die without their love." 


	30. Going HomeFor Now

"My Heart Will Go On" Chapter 30: Going Home...For Now  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
Hermione was mixed with happiness & sorrow as the last two months rolled by & it was time to go home. When she & Dean told the others what Dumbledore told them, they were shocked out of belief. It seemed as everyone figured out why they were their certain elements except for Ginny. She had to agree with Dumbledore about the weirdness of Ginny's power. Dumbledore had let Hermione borrow his book on universal powers & she read through it, finding out why she was angel. It didn't say much for hers & Ginny's, so she guessed hers was rare too, along with Dean's & Seamus's. It would seem as nature wasn't rare, but it actually was, & so was sun. Now, Hermione & Dean were walking behind their friends, heading to the train. It took them the time to think about everything that had happened that year. She would have never thought that this was going to be the outcome of her year, but like that famous Muggle saying: 'Never say never'.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dean was also thinking about what happened during his year. He never dreamed, or thought, that he was going to go face-to-face with Voldemort, or fall completely in love with Hermione, as she did with him. If he thought about this last year, he would have never believed it. He took in the surroundings, admiring the beautiful, cloudless day. He was also thinking about what he had been noticing with his friends. He remembered when Lavender, Parvati, & Padma were all giddy & into the Seer stuff, but they had changed by growing up, seeing what they had now, & thought that the Seer stuff was garbage. Also, Seamus was a full-on, way to excited kid who had that as a disguise to hide his true, somber self, but now, he was happy & pleased, but Dean couldn't shake the feeling that he had something missing in his life. Also, Neville, being the shy, forgetful, clumsy boy turned into a brave, remembering, smart guy who could take on everything & anything; he had finally found the reason for being put into Gryfinddor. Ron had also changed dramatically, from being a very jealous & sometimes misunderstanding git to a cool guy that always helped & understood his friends. Harry, once thinking he had to do everything on his own, please everyone, & trying not to hurt the ones he loved, had understood that he had his friends with him & that he could only do the best he could to achieve what he had to do in life, & also not grow up so fast. Finally, Dean noticed that Ginny, once shy, quiet, & a far-away gazer, was now a loud, happy, outgoing girl who wanted to live life to the fullest & won her love. Then, there was his Hermione. His lovely, sweet, caring Hermione. She used to be engrossed by books & studied all the time while helping Harry & Ron out, but then changed into her present, caring, sweet self that helped everyone while reading & study a bit, but not as much as she used to, & being able to love.  
  
"Hermione?" he asked her quietly, who was also quiet. She turned her head to face him & asked, "Yes love?" "Will we see each other this summer?" She chuckled. "Of course we will, love!" "& before we come back here for training?" "Of course we will. How would I be able to survive with seeing my see sun ray everyday." She ruffled his hair & gave him a kiss on the cheek, smiling brightly. He smiled the same back & hugged her. He looked down upon her & was happy with the way he was now & wanted nothing more. "I love you, sweet angel." "I love you too, my sun beam."  
  
*A/N: YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! =) I'M DONE! Haha =) wasn't that a great story? I think so! LOL = ) well, here's the link for my newest story: http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=1178110. I hope you loved this & READ & REVIEW PLEASE! Haha =)* 


End file.
